Water Lillies
by orayofsunshine
Summary: After an unexpected arrival from the Enchanted Forest, the town is in a frenzy with the threat of a new curse and Henry Swan-Mills has the challenge of explaining the Land Without Magic to a lost and confused princess.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: hi okay yeah this is my first fanfiction on this website and I'm really excited about it and I really hope you don't hate it :) Just a note, this is set like six years in the future after the end of season 3. So Henry is about 18 years old, so yeah. That's it, hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: don't own OuaT, I don't own anything except for OC's blah blah blah yeah

My favorite thing about having two houses to come and go from as I please, is that they're so different from one another. Regina's was always quiet, Roland and my three year old twin siblings, Daniel and Josephine never got super loud while playing, and if they did they went outside or my mom got them to quiet down. Emma's house, on the other hand, was always loud. My four year old half brother Liam was always running around, usually half naked, playing pirates with my step dad Killian. Emma and Killian's other kid, Clara, was always screaming, laughing, or doing any other thing to make as much noise as possible. The TV was always on and meals were usually eaten on the couch, while at Regina's dinner was always at the table. Always. On this particular day, I was at Emma's house, sleeping and enjoying the quiet house. The quiet, naturally, didnt last long.

"Henry! Get up, get up, get up!" Liam screamed, jumping on top of me. "Its the first day of summer!"

"Piss off." I mumbled, groaning from his knee pressing into my spleen. I shoved him off and pulled my blanket tighter around me, fliching at the loud 'thump' when Liam's body hit the floor. I sighed in content as the room fell silent again, but this didnt last long.

"Daddy!" Liam wailed from the floor. I shot up, shaking my head at him.

"No, no, no Liam no need to yell for Killian, no need for that." I said in a panic. The little brat was always trying to get me in trouble. I scooped him up off of the floor and fixed his disheveled hair, holding him tightly to my chest as Killian came running in.

"I heard Liam yell, what's wrong?" He asked, panting slightly.

"Nothing, little Liam here was just being a bit dramatic weren't you buddy?" I said, smoothing his hair down roughly. "Say yes and I'll buy you icecream." I mumbled into his ear.

"I'm fine daddy." Liam assured with a smile. Killian gave us a confused look before shrugging it off and turning on his heel.

"Oh, before I forget, your mother forgot her pills again. Can you run them to her Henry? David called her with urgent business to do and she rushed to the hospital. I would do it but I have to watch Clara and Liam." He explained, scratching the scarred end of his stump with his hand.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it." I said with a smile, letting go of Liam and pushing myself out of bed and grabbing a pair of jeans and a shirt from the floor. Killian motioned for Liam to follow him out as I pulled my clothes on, pulled my phone off of its charger, and slipped my feet into the flipflops that I had kicked off the night before. I followed Killian and Liam downstairs to the living room where Clara was bouncing contently in her bouncy chair. I grabbed Mom's vitamins off of the counter in the kitchen and an orange from the fruit basket and jogged out the door towards my Gramps old truck that had been my sixteenth birthday present, focusing on the task at hand.

I found my mom standing outside a hospital room with Regina and David, one hand massaging her temple and the other rubbing her pregnant stomach. "I"m almost eight and a half months pregnant David, I don't need this sort of stress right now." She mumbled. I chuckled and she opened her eyes.

"Hey kiddo, what are you doing here?" She asked, pulling me into a hug. I held out the bottle of pills and shook it gently.

"You forgot to take them, again. Dad sent me to give them to you while he watched Liam and Clara." I explained, giving her the bottle. She smiled but rolled her eyes.

"Thanks Henry." She said, opening the bottle, shaking out two of the pills, and swallowing them dry. She turned to David with a worried sigh. "What are we going to do about her?" She asked, her brow furrowed in worry.

"Well she's confused for one, but she has her memories. wants to watch her for a while, says she might have a touch of Salmonella, which is weird, but since when is anything normal in this town." David said with a dry chuckle, scratching the back of his head.

"She can stay with me when she gets released." Regina offered. "At least until we figure a way to get her back, if she even wants to go back."

"Who is she? What happened?" I asked, curious about the whole situation.

"A girl showed up in the middle of town this morning," David said slowly. "from the Enchanted Forest. We think another curse might be coming."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: thank you so much to reyclou for commenting, it made me smile:) so yeah, new chapter, hope y'all like it! Feel free to comment and let me know what you think!

I didn't get to see the mystery girl until a week later. I was at Regina's for the weekend because Emma's house had gotten a bit crazy with Clara constantly screaming because of her teeth coming in, Liam's usual craziness, and Killian running around trying to prepare for the new baby. So I threw some clothes into my duffel bag, tossed it into the back of my pickup and made my way over to Regina's.

"Mom! I'm here!" I called into the house, my loud voice cutting through the quiet. I heard the pitter patter of bare feet on hardwood and Josephine ran out of the hallway, giving me a beaming smile.

"Henry!" She cheered, running to me as fast as her small legs could carry her. I smiled and scooped her up, giving her a hug before situating her on my hip.

"Hey Jo, have you seen mom anywhere?" I asked the three year old as I walked through the house. Josephine nodded enthusiastically, her dark brown curls bouncing everywhere.

"She's in the kitchen with the princess." She said with a big smile. I stopped walking and gave her a look. Princess? Sure, there were a few princesses in Storybrooke, but Josephine never called them that.

"Princess? You mean like Ashley or Aurora?" I asked, naming the first two princesses that I could think of. Josephine shook her head as we walked into the kitchen and she pointed to the girl sitting at the island next to my mom.

"That princess!" She said with a giggle, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Now Josephine, haven't I told you that it's rude to point?" Mom scolded. Josephine let her arm drop and she gave a mumbled 'sorry' before squirming out of my arms and running out of the room. Mom watched her leave before turning back to me with a smile. "Henry, this is Princess Addison. She was the one that arrived in town last week." She said. I glanced over to the petite brunette sitting next to my mother and bowed slightly.

"Your Highness." I greeted and couldn't help but ignore the dry chuckle my mom gave. Princess Addison laughed politely as well and shook her head.

"No need to be so formal Henry." She said with a small wave of her hand. "Addison is just fine." I smiled back and sat down across from her, taking an apple from the bowl in the middle of the island.

"Well then it's nice to meet you Addison." I said with a nod. "How long are you staying here for?" I asked before taking a bite out of the apple.

"That's what we don't know." Mom answered for her. "We don't even know how she got here. We have Belle and Gold on it, trying to figure something out." I nodded and took another bite from the apple.

"So she's staying here until we find a way to get her back?" I asked to clarify. Mom nodded and glanced at Addison.

"Right, and you're in charge of showing her around town and teaching her about this realm." Mom said with a smile. I let my shoulders slump slightly in protest, but straightened up when Mom shot me a glare.

"Fine." I agreed with a sigh. "Why not start now?" I suggested and stood up, threw my apple core away and waited for Addison to walk around the island. I waved goodbye to my mom and put my duffel away in my room before jogging now the stairs to find Addison waiting patiently. We walked out of the house and I started to go towards my truck, only to find Addison standing still, looking at it with a confused expression.

"Is this a carriage?" She asked curiously. "Where are the horses?"

I chuckled and shook my head saying, "Not that type of carriage. It doesn't need horses, it has an engine." Her eyebrow furrowed and she took a step closer to it cautiously. "It's not going to hurt you, just get in." I said, opening the door for her and offering my hand. She climbed in slowly and I shut the door carefully, making sure to not slam it and scare her. I ran around the front and got into the driver's seat. I turned the car on and the engine roared to life, making Addison jump in fear and surprise.

"What was that?" She asked in a panic as I started turned onto the main road. I glanced over to her to find her white as a ghost, her hand clutching the arm rest so tight her knuckles were white. I took my right hand off of the wheel and set it over hers in an attempt to calm her down.

"Calm down, you're safe." I soothed, rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. "I'm a good driver, it's nothing to worry about, the loud noise was just the engine that I told you about." She stayed tense for another minute before letting go of the arm rest. I smiled and moved my hand back to the wheel.

"Thank you. I'm so sorry for being frightened, everything is just so strange in this land." She said quietly. I chuckled and nodded, remembering how Killian was when he first came to Storybrooke.

"I understand, my stepdad Killian is still getting used to this realm and he's lived here for almost seven years. There's no need to apologize though, it's understandable that you're confused about everything." I said with a laugh as I pulled up next to Granny's. "Are you hungry?" I asked. She nodded and I turned off the car and ran around to open the door for her.

"What is this place called?" She asked as we walked into the restaurant.

"A diner, you come here to eat. They have the best burgers ever, I'm assuming that you've never had one?" I said as we sat down in a booth across from each other. She shook her head and Ruby came over with a notepad.

"Hey Henry, do you want the usual?" She asked. I nodded and glanced over at Addison, who was reading the menu with a confused expression.

"Two cheeseburgers, two orders of fries, and two cokes." I said to confirm. She nodded and scribbled down the order before walking into the kitchen.

"That was Ruby, she's married to Doctor Whale, the one who took care of you in the hospital." I explained. She nodded thoughtfully and glanced over at the other table to a couple that I didnt recognize. She studied them for a moment before turning back to me.

"I want clothes from this realm." She said suddenly. "All I have is the dress I arrived in and the one Regina let me borrow from the Hatter's daughter." She gestured to the dress she was wearing that I recognized as Paige's.

I nodded before replying. "I'll get my mom to give us some money and we can go shopping tomorrow." Addison smiled brightly at me and then looked down to the glass of coke Ruby sat before her.

"Why is there bubbles?" She asked confused. "Is it champagne?" I laughed and shook my head.

"No, its coke. It's carbonated, that's why there's bubbles. Try it, it's good." I said, picking my glass up and taking a drink from it. I watched her as she brought the cup to her mouth and took a tentative sip, then laughed at her shocked expression. Teaching her about this realm was going to be interesting to say the least.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I learned a very important lesson: it doesn't matter what realm they're from, girls will always like shopping. Since fashion was not my forte and I tended to wear whatever smelled the cleanest, I had my best friend Paige come with us to help Addison out. I stood back and watched as they walked through the juniors section of the department store, flicking through rack after rack of clothes.

"You were made to wear pastels Addison. It's perfect for your skintone." I heard Paige gush, holding a sundress up, waiting until Addison nodded to hand it to me. Since I was apparently useless to them (according to Paige), I was in charge of holding all of the clothes and Paige's purse which weighed about as much as I did. Finally when I was just about to collapse from the weight of dresses, skirts and blouses, whatever the hell those were, Paige announced that it was time for Addison to try the clothes on.

"You wait here." Paige ordered, taking all of the clothes from my arms and pushing me into the plush chair outside of the dressing rooms.

"Are you going in there with her?" I asked in shock. Paige nodded and Addison waved her hand like it was no big deal.

"Back home I had ladies in waiting that helped me dress, I'm not shy." She explained with a small laugh before Paige pushed her into the dressing room. I rolled my eyes at the loud giggle that came out of the small room and unlocked my phone, flicking aimlessly through Twitter. After a few minutes the door to the dressing room swung open and Addison emerged, barefoot and clad in a light pink sundress.

"Do you like it?" She asked. I nodded in approval and she smiled, skipping back into the dressing room. This went on for what felt like hours, and I was getting increasingly bored as the minutes passed.

"Are you two almost done?" I asked with a groan.

"Shut up Henry, we'll be done when we tell you." Paige snapped from inside the room. I groaned again and let my head drop back, hitting the wall with a loud thump. "Okay this is the last one." Paige said after another minute. I sighed in relief and glanced up to find the two girls standing in front of me, studying themselves in the full length mirror.

"What is this outfit for again?" Addison asked Paige.

"Swimming, it's called a bikini." She said with a smirk, looking at me in the mirror. I shot her a glare and discreetly held my finger up.

"What do you think?" Addison asked me, turning around and setting her hands on her hips. My eyes trailed down her bikini clad body, admiring the way the black fabric stood out against her pale skin. I tried to control my eyes completely bugging out, but from Paige's laughter I knew I failed at that.

"It's uh-um it's very um, very nice." I stuttered, coughing to clear my throat.

"Thank you so much for helping me today Henry." She said with a big smile and walked over, giving me a hug. I seized up for a second before cautiously wrapping my arms around her waist, setting my arms on her bare back. She pulled away after a second and skipped back to the dressing room. I shot a glare to my best friend who was standing in front of me with a shit eating grin on her face.

"I hate you." I spat at Paige through clenched teeth. She just rolled her eyes and shook her head at me.

"No you don't." She said flatly before following Addison back to the room. I waited until they came out again, each of them holding clothes. "These are the rejects. Go put them up while we go to buy some shoes." Paige ordered, dropping the clothes into my arms.

"A please would be nice." I mumbled as I stood up. Paige gave me a tight lipped smile and patted my cheek.

"Too bad you aren't getting one, let's go Addison." She said, grabbing Addison's hand and pulling her away to the shoe section, leaving me alone to do the dirty work. I sighed and set to work trying to find where all of the clothes went, telling myself that I was never going shopping with them ever again.

After we left the department store I dropped Paige off at her house and started back towards mine.

"Thank you again Henry, for helping me understand this world." Addison said after awhile.

"It's no problem, I think it's fun." I said with a shrug. "Do you miss the Enchanted Forest? What was your life like there?" I asked. Addison sighed sadly and looked down at her hands.

"I was engaged to be married, my wedding was two days away when I was sent here." She answered sadly, brushing her dark hair behind her ear. "I can't remember how or why I got here, my memories of that day are gone." She said.

"Well what do you remember?" I asked.

"I was eating supper with my fiancé, Thomas, I said goodnight, went to my chambers and then woke up in the middle of town here." She recalled.

"So this Thomas guy, you love him?" I asked, surprised that a part of me wanted her to say no. She looked too young to be getting married, she couldn't be older than seventeen, but then again, things were different in the Enchanted Forest. Addison was quiet for a minute before she answered.

"He was always very kind to me, I didn't like him very much at first but then, would you like someone if they were a slimy little frog that ate off your plate and slept in your bed?" She chuckled and I was very confused.

"You were engaged to a frog?" She shook her head and laughed again.

"No no no, a fairy cursed him, and I broke it and when it was broken he turned into a prince and my father thought it would be fitting to join the kingdoms, so we became engaged." She explained as we pulled into the driveway and turned the car off.

"So an arranged marriage?" I asked. "So you didn't really love him?" Addison shot me a glare and turned her tiny nose up.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to question my engagement like that." She spat. "Whether or not I love Thomas is my business, but we are getting married and nothing is stopping that." And with those words she opened her door, took her bags from the back, slammed the door and stormed into the house. I groaned at my stupidity and let my head drop down to the steering wheel.

This girl really was going to be the death of me.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I really like this chapter, and I really hope y'all like it too :) reviews/comments whatever are much appreciated because it kinda assures me that this doesn't completely suck...so yeah.

Leanne: I know Paige is bossy and she teased Henry a bunch, but it was just because they're best friends and she's an only child and used to getting everything she wants; but she has the best of intentions I swear! Thanks for the reviews :)

So without further ado, next chapter.

I spent the next few days avoiding Addison at all costs. I felt bad for upsetting her, so giving her some space and leaving her alone seemed like the best option. I caught glimpses of her every so often, reading a book in the sitting room, leaving the bathroom, grabbing a bite to eat in the kitchen, but I never said anything. I would give her a slight nod and keep walking, but never said anything. I didn't like doing this, and frankly I was bored without her, but since Paige had left for a weekend trip to New York with her dad, I had nothing to do besides sit in my room and play video games. Usually I was okay with doing this, but it was less satisfying knowing that I had a perfectly nice person to hang out with two doors down the hallway.

After three days of avoiding her and beating myself up over upsetting her, she finally approached me. At three in the morning.

"Pst, Henry, wake up." I heard her whisper. I turned over, away from her voice.

"Go away, I'm sleeping." I mumbled, my voice muffled by my pillow.

"Henry, wake up." She said a little louder and more demanding. I sighed and gave in, cracking my eyes open and blinking a few times to adjust to the low light. Addison was standing a few inches away from me. Her hair was up in a bun on top of her head and from what I could tell she was only wearing a t-shirt of mine that my mom had given her to sleep in.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a yawn, sitting up. She sat down on the edge of my bed and shrugged. She was quiet for a while and I watched her trace patterns onto my blanket.

"I've been having trouble sleeping, can we go for a drive?" She asked suddenly as if it wasn't the middle of the night. I pondered her request for a minute, asking myself if it was worth the potential punishment or not. This would technically count as sneaking out, but maybe since Addison asked I wouldn't get in trouble.

"Fine, let's go." I said, throwing the blankets back and pulling sweat pants on over my boxers, not worrying about a shirt. "We have to be quiet." Addison nodded and we tiptoed down the hallway and down the stairs. I silently thanked any deity I could think of that my mom and Robin's room was on the other side of the house as we walked out the front door.

Addison and I sprinted down the driveway and she was in a fit of giggles as I helped her into the passenger seat.

"What's so funny?" I asked, laughing myself as I climbed into the drivers seat and started the car. Addison shrugged and turned to me with a beaming smile.

"I don't know, this is just so exciting!" She said with a giggle as I turned out onto the road. Adrenaline raced through my veins as we drove around the town. I glanced over after awhile and found Addison slouched down in her seat, her feet up resting on the dashboard. She was so much more relaxed than the first time she rode in the car when she was practically on the edge of an anxiety attack. It was weird to think that that was only a few days ago, and now we had snuck out and we're driving through town without a care in the world.

"I want to apologize for being an ass the other day." I said, breaking the silence. Addison chuckled and shook her head, brushing it off.

"Don't worry Henry, I overreacted a bit. I forgive you." She said. "I've just been so stressed since I got here, trying to figure this realm out has been frustrating. Then the nightmares started and made things worse." She sighed, picking at the hem of the shirt she was wearing. From the way she was sitting I could just barely make out the navy fabric of her underwear and I quickly cut my eyes away, feeling my cheeks heat up.

"Cut the shit Henry, she's engaged, you can't look at her that way." I mentally scolded myself before clearing my throat. "Nightmares? Those are no fun, what are they about, if you don't mind me asking?"

Addison sighed and looked out the window at the dark store fronts as I drove through the center of town. "It's my wedding day, I'm walking down the aisle about to get to Thomas, then a fairy comes and curses me, turns Thomas into a toad again and then kills everyone in the room. It's terrifying." She said softly. "I've had the same dream every night for the past few nights, that's why I asked you if we could drive, I thought maybe it would help me sleep." I couldn't help but feel bad for her nightmares keeping her from sleep, and even worse for ignoring her the past few days because that probably only made things worse.

"Well lean your seat back and try to calm down, nothing is going to hurt you. I'll keep driving until you want to go back." I said, stopping in the middle of the road the lean over her petite frame and let her seat back so she could lean back and get comfortable.

"Thank you Henry." She said softly, leaning forward to kiss my cheek gently before sitting back and yawning. "You're a good friend."

I smiled but stayed quiet, driving aimlessly around town for a while. When the clock read 4:27, I glanced over again to find Addison asleep, her mouth hanging open slightly. I reached over and brushed a piece of hair out of her face and started back home. I parked in the same place as it was when we left and walked around and lifted her out of the seat, being careful to not wake her up. I managed to get the front door open without waking her up and breathed a sigh of relief.

"And where the hell have you two been?" My mother snapped from the couch. Her and Robin were sitting side my side, both fuming with anger. I sighed and looked down at Addison.

"Can we talk about this in the morning?" I asked. "I'll take whatever punishment you want to give and listen to whatever lecture you have, just please don't wake her up now." I pleaded. Mom sighed and nodded.

"Don't think that you're off the hook, you still scared us half to death, and you're both getting punished." She said sternly. I nodded and made my way up the stairs and into Addison's room. I somehow managed to get her into bed without waking her up, and pulled the blankets up to her chin so she wouldn't get cold.

"Goodnight Addi." I whispered, boldly kissing her forehead even though she would never know I did it.

Somehow I managed to fall asleep, but was forcibly woken up four hours later by my mom screaming, "Henry! Addison! Get down here right this minute!"

After last night I knew better than to keep her waiting, so I quickly threw myself out of bed and stumbled into the hallway, accidentally colliding with Addison.

"We've been caught, haven't we?" She asked with a laugh, her hair still disheveled from sleeping. I chuckled and nodded.

"Time to face the music, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I was listening to Sex by the 1975 while writing this so I kinda drew some inspiration from it while writing...so yeah. Feel free to comment and let me know what you think/that it doesn't suck. So yeah. :)

After a stern lecture from my mom about how wrong it is to sneak out, Addison and I were given the punishment of one week house arrest. The first three days went my quickly since we spent every waking minute cleaning every room top to bottom as part of our punishment; but so far day four was dragging by. Addison and I had become good friends over the past few days, even though we had only known each other for about a week. I hated myself for liking her a little bit more than a friend, but hell, she was gorgeous and funny and kind and fun to be around. But she had a fiancé. So now matter how much I liked her, I could never make a move, which really sucked.

"I'm bored." I groaned, throwing myself back onto her bed.

"Me too." Addison agreed from beside me. Stuck inside in the middle of June when everyone else was outside having fun wasn't my ideal summer plan.

"We should kiss." She suggested after a quiet minute. I stammered over my words for a minute, shocked that she would even say that, but before I could answer she had already sat up and crawled on top of me, straddling my waist. I couldn't help but let my jaw drop at her boldness and cautiously set my hands onto her soft thighs. She leaned down slowly and I closed my eyes, surprised how excited I was to kiss her.

But the kiss never came. Before I could stop her she was attacking me, mercilessly tickling my sides and armpits. I screamed and flailed my arms and legs in an attempt to move her. After fighting playfully for a few minutes I managed to roll over to get her underneath me, only to roll off of the bed.

We landed with a loud thump on the ground in a tangle of limbs. We both groaned in the pain of hitting the hardwood and I held the back of my head, which was now throbbing.

"Oh my God Henry are you okay?" Addison asked in a panic, putting her hands underneath my head and cradling it.

"My head fucking hurts." I mumbled with my eyes closed, focusing more on the pain than the beautiful girl on top of me.

"I'm so sorry this is all my fault I shouldn't have-"

"Addison."

"You're hurt because of me and I shouldn't have been so-"

"Addi-"

"I'm so stupid and foolish I'm sorry-"

"Addison, will you shut up!" I shouted to stop her rambling. I opened my eyes and looked up into her worried green ones. "I'm fine, stop worrying."

I sat up but she didn't move out of my lap, putting us face to face. I brushed her hair out of her face gently and her breath hitched in her throat, so quiet that I almost didn't catch it.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded slowly and the corners of her mouth pinched up into a lopsided grin.

"Yeah," she said. "I'm perfectly fine. You broke my fall." She giggled softly and her eyes glanced down at my lips, but quickly came back up to my eyes.

"Would it freak you out if I told you I really wanted to kiss you now?" I asked quietly. She shook her head and put her arms around my neck loosely.

"No, it wouldn't." She whispered back with a smile. "I'd kind of like that, actually." I smiled back at her, surprised that she'd even consider.

"What about Thomas?" I whispered. Addison sighed and shrugged.

"What he doesn't know won't kill him, don't you agree?" She said, biting her lip. "Now kiss me."

'Don't fuck this up Henry.' I told myself as I moved my hands up to cup her face. 'Okay I'm really doing this.' I mentally coached, leaning in as we both closed our eyes. Just a few more millimeters...

"Henry?" Robin called, throwing the door open. Addison and I jumped apart, landing awkwardly away from each other, both of our faces bright red.

"What?" I all but snapped at my step-father. "What's wrong?"

"Regina just got a call from Snow, Emma's in the hospital." Robin said. "She's in labor."

"The baby's coming?" I asked, shocked. "Can I go?" Robin nodded and I smiled, happy to finally get out of the house.

"Regina said straight to the hospital and then straight home once you see the baby." He instructed. I nodded in agreement and jumped up, running out to change out of my pajamas. I pulled on a pair of jeans, kept the shirt I had on, and slid my feet into my flip flops.

"Hurry up Addi!" I yelled, throwing her door open. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her sandals, smoothing out her plain black tank top as she walked past me.

"Excited much?" She asked with a giggle. I nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her down the stairs.

"Duh, we get a few hours of freedom and my mom's having a kid, what's not to be excited about?" I said with a laugh. We ran outside and I picked her up and spun her around, sending both of us into a fit laughter. Once I set her down I opened the door to my truck for her and leaned forward quickly,kissed her cheek and shut the door before she could react.

I took my time getting to the hospital, savoring every minute outside of the house that I could.

"How many siblings do you have at Emma's house? I don't think I've met any of them." Addison asked as I pulled into the parking lot.

"This will be my mom and Killian's third kid together. Liam is four and Clara is like one and a half." I said as we got out of the truck. "I have six siblings all together though."

"You have a big family." Addison observed.

I held back a snort and nodded. "You have no idea."


	6. Chapter 6

As I expected, the waiting room of the maternity ward was filled with my large, confusing family. Grandma and Gramps were sitting in the chairs, watching Neal and Liam playing with trucks on the floor. Grandma held Clara, who was thankfully napping and not screaming for once.

"Henry, I thought you were grounded?" Gramps asked me as Addison and I walked over to them.

"Regina lifted the punishment until after the baby is born." I explained, giving Grandma a quick hug. "This is Addison." I introduced once I noticed how awkward she looked. She gave them a polite smile and curtsied regally, bowing her down.

"Prince David, Princess Snow." She acknowledged. I chuckled because despite the fact she was no longer in the Enchanted Forest, her royal upbringing always managed to break through.

"No need to be so formal in this land, Snow is just fine." Grandma said with a laugh.

"And who is this?" Addison cooed, bending down slightly to look at Clara.

"This is my little sister, Clara." I said, taking her from Grandma's arms and holding her. Addison smiled and held her arms out to take Clara, but gave me a glance for permission. I nodded and passed Clara off to her before kneeling down to play with Liam and Neal. After a few hours of sitting around, Gramps and Grandma decided to go and visit my mom for a minute, leaving Addison and myself to watch my siblings and uncle. After playing with Neal for a while, Liam got restless and wanted attention, so he decided to throw his toy car at my the back of my head.

"Little shit." I mumbled, rubbing my head. I spun around to scold him, only to find Addison crouched down next to him.

"Now Liam, that wasn't very kind." She said in a gentle tone. "Why don't you apologize to Henry for hurting him?" She suggested.

"B-but he wouldn't play with me." The four year old stammered, his eyes welling up with tears.

"Well that's no reason to throw our toys, is it? How about you ask him nicely to play with you? Maybe Neal, Clara and I could play with you two as well so no one is left out. How does that sound?" She asked, sitting down next to Liam and shifting Clara from her hip to her lap. I smiled and pulled Neal over so we were all sitting in a circle.

"I'm sorry Henry." Liam muttered. I ruffled his hair and shrugged.

"It's okay buddy, let's play together now." I said, backing up Addison's suggestion.

After playing with the toy trucks for a while and a thrilling round of hide and go seek in the hospital waiting room, Liam and Neal were finally asleep, sprawled across the chairs. Clara was also sleeping in my arms and Addison was yawning beside me. Gramps and Grandma finally came out from my mom's room and smiled at the sight before them.

"Tired?" They asked. I chuckled and nodded.

"Hungry too. We haven't eaten since lunch." I said, glancing up at the clock against the wall. 9:21.

"Well how about we take these three over to Ruby's for the night and Mary Margaret and I will get Granny's for all of us?" Gramps suggested. I turned to Addison for her approval and she nodded.

"Two burgers, two fries, two cokes?" I confirmed. She nodded even more enthusiastically.

"Sounds good, we'll be back after a while." Gramps said, holding Neal in one arm with Liam in the other. Grandma took Clara and gave us a wave as they walked out.

We were alone in the waiting room, save for the receptionists and nurses walking from one unit to another. Addison was now leaning on my shoulder, yawning every so often.

"You can sleep if you want." I told her. She yawned again and nodded.

"I don't want to sleep though." She said. I chuckled and glanced down at her.

"Why not?" She shrugged and looked up at me, and I noticed how green her eyes looked.

"I like spending time with you." She admitted with a smile. We were quiet for another few minutes before she spoke up again. "Were you really going to kiss me earlier?"

"Yeah." I answered simply. The corners of her mouth quirked up into a small smile and she sat up straight and turned to me.

"Well I really, really want you to kiss me." She said. "Like, right now."

All I did was nod in response and brought my hands up to lace them through her hair, which was really soft for the record, and lean in.

Finally, without any interruptions, our lips met and my insides felt like they were on fire. It wasn't painful, it was warm and bubbly and I couldn't help but have my breath taken away. Her lips were soft and made me realize that mine were slightly chapped and when I pulled away I probably looked like an idiot because of the smile on my face.

When I opened my eyes she wasn't smiling. Her eyes were wide and she had a look of fear on her face. She backed as far away from me and I reached out, which only made her scrambled back farther.

"No Henry, stop." She said. "Leave me alone."

"Addi what's wrong?" I asked, reaching out again. She shook her head frantically and pushed out of her chair and ran out of the hospital before I could do anything else. I sat back in my chair in shock and put my head in my hands.

I didn't even know what I had done wrong, but man had I fucked up.


	7. Chapter 7

Three hours after Addison left, at 12:47 in the morning, Killian came into the waiting room dressed in blue scrubs with a huge smile on his face. Grandma, Gramps and I all stood up in anticipation for the announcement we knew was about to happen.

"It's a girl." He announced excitedly. I smiled and gave him a tight hug, muttering a congratulations.

"Can I see mom?" I asked once I pulled away from the hug. Killian nodded and led me back to a room where mom was lying in the bed with a small pink bundle in her arms.

"Hey kid." She said quietly with a tired smile. "You didn't have to stay, you know."

"I know, but I wouldn't miss this for anything." I said with a laugh. I looked down at my new sister, who was sleeping. "What's her name?"

"Ava, Ava Elaine Jones." Killian said from behind me, moving around me to sit next to my mom. He took Ava from her arms and rocked her gently.

"Does Grandma know the name yet?" I asked with a yawn. Mom and Killian shook their heads, yawning as well.

"You should head back to Regina's kid, it's late. Can you send David and Mary Margaret in on your way out?" Mom asked, offering her finger for Ava to hold. I nodded and kissed my mom's cheek, hugged Killian and waved goodbye.

I said goodnight to Gramps and Grandma and told them it was okay to see mom before walking out to my car. I drove home in silence, missing Addison's presence. I thought back to everything I could have done to make her run off like she did. Was I a bad kisser? Did I push her too much? Was Thomas a better kisser than me? I was still contemplating this when I got home to find the house dark. I sighed and went inside quietly, only to fine mom sitting at the kitchen island.

"Why did Addison come home alone a few hours ago and why was she crying?" She asked bluntly. Mom was never one to beat around the bush.

"She was crying?" I asked, suddenly feeling like shit for upsetting her so much.

"More like she had been." Mom answered with a shrug. I sighed and put my head down on the countertop, my head spinning.

"It's nothing mom, I'll talk to her tomorrow." I said after a minute. I turned to walk out but she stopped me.

"Did Emma have the baby?" She asked suddenly. I smiled and nodded. Despite their rocky start, I was glad that my moms were good friends.

"Yeah, it's a girl. Named her Ava, she looks like Killian and is very adorable." I said. Mom smiled and stood up from her spot at the island.

"I'll make sure to visit her tomorrow. Goodnight Henry, I love you." She said as we walked up the stairs and stopped in front of my door.

"Night mom, love you too."

I stood in front of the door until she disappeared down the hallway towards her and Robin's room. Once she was gone I creeped down two doors down to Addison's room. It was quiet and dark inside and I could barely make out the lump underneath the duvet that I knew was Addison. I sighed and walked back to my room, thinking of ways to apologize in the morning.

I never got to apologize. Three days passed and I didn't see her at all. Not even a glance. I wasn't stupid, I knew she was avoiding me. Sure, I could've waited for her in the kitchen or outside of her room, but it was obvious she didn't want to talk to me. Instead I decided to do something useful. I cleaned my room, washed my clothes, played dress up with Josephine and blocks with Daniel, even suffered through a round of Mario Cart with Roland. Even though these things distracted me, Addison was always in the back of my mind.

Once my week of being grounded was over I decided that I needed to go back over to Emma's and spend time with them. I packed my duffel up and said goodbye to Roland, Josephine, and Daniel and promised I'd take them out for ice cream the next time I came over. Once I said goodbye to them I passed by the Addison's closed door and stopped in front of it.

"Addison? Uh, I know you're in there, and I'm sorry for whatever I did." I said awkwardly through the door, hoping that she was listening. "I'm going over to my other mom's house for the week. If you want to hang out just use the phone in the kitchen, I taught you how to use it the other day, remember? I, uh, I hope you can forgive me for whatever I did."

I left it with that, giving her the reigns to continue our friendship-slash-weird relationship thing if she wanted to.

Because I knew no one else could be brutally honest yet give good advice, I went to Paige's house. I knocked on the door of the large house she shared with her dad and shoved my hands deep into my pockets.

"Henry, long time no see." Jefferson greeted as he opened the door.

"Hey Jefferson, is Paige home?" I asked, walking into the foyer. He nodded towards the stairs.

"She's in her room." He said. "Grace, Henry's here!"

"Okay Papa." She called back. I went oh the stairs two at a time and made my way down the large hallway to her room. I found her lying across her bed, her nose shoved into a Cosmopolitan.

"Sup bitch." She greeted without even looking at me. I snorted and threw myself onto her bed next to her.

"Such harsh language Paige." I laughed, grabbing the magazine and tossing it onto the floor.

"Hey I was reading that!" She snapped, swatting my arm.

"Yeah because you so need sex tips." I quipped, shoving her back. She rolled her eyes at me and laid back against her plush pillows.

"Why are you here besides wanting to see my beautiful face?" She said. I sighed and buried my face into a pillow.

"I kissed Addison." I admitted, my words muffled by the pillow.

"Aw, wittle Henwy had his first kiss." Paige teased. I snorted and looked up at her.

"You were my first kiss Paige, cut the bullshit." I said, tugging a strand of her dirty blonde hair.

"Sorry sorry," she said with a chuckle. "Now what's the problem?"

"After we kissed she ran away and she's ignored me since." I said with a sigh. "I think it has something to do with her fiancé."

Paige gasped and smacked me on the chest, hard. "Dude! You can't just kiss a taken woman!" She exclaimed.

"She said she wanted to kiss me." I said, rubbing the sore spot on my chest.

"Still Henry, you can't just kiss an engaged girl." She sighed. I rolled my eyes, like I didn't already know that.

"I came here for advice not to be called out on everything I did wrong." I told her dryly. Paige rolled her eyes and sat up, crossing her legs.

"Well just wait it out and give her space. She'll let you know when she's made up her mind." She advised and I nodded, processing her words. Paige gave me a knowing smirk and shoved my shoulder. "Henry's got a crush." She sing songed. I didn't bother answering, I just smiled, because we both knew she was right.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: double update. boom. Not really happy with this chapter but oh well. Reviews are very welcome, just saying.

Leanne: I'm out of school for the summer and I don't start work until next week, so basically all I do during the day is lay in bed and write. Updates are probably going to be getting not so frequent started next week, so I'm trying to write as much as I can :). And thank you so much for your reviews, they make me happy :)

Anyways, new chapter.

With my luck, the week I chose to go to Emma's Liam, Clara, and Killian had the flu. Which in turn gave me the flu. Absolutely fantastic.

Mom had decided to go to Grandma's with Ava so she wouldn't get sick; leaving Killian and myself to take care of the little ones, no matter how shitty we felt. Addison hadn't made any move to talk to me, which only made me feel worse. Based on the advice Paige gave me, it was obvious that Addison didn't want to be friends anymore.

I was lying in bed, wallowing in pain, sweat and self-pity when my stomach wretched and I felt the sandwich I had for lunch start to come back up. I scrambled out of bed, tripping over my sheets as I ran out, down the hall and into the bathroom. I had just barely made it to the toilet before my lunch made a reappearance. I sat back on my calves and rested my head against the edge of the bathroom, completely exhausted from running the forty feet from my room to the bathroom.

"Man, you look like shit." I heard Paige say from the door. I didn't even bother with a smart reply like usual, so I just groaned in misery.

"Hush Paige, he obviously feels terrible." Addison's soft voice scolded. "Come on Henry let's get you back to bed." I felt her grab my arm gently and pull me up. I opened my eyes and managed to give her a weak smile, which she returned, rubbing my arm gently.

"Hey." I said, my voice hoarse and scratchy.

She chuckled and gave me a quiet, "hi" in response before wrapping my arm around her slender shoulders and walking me out of the bathroom.

"Henry!" Liam cried from his room. I sighed and took a step towards his room to help him, but Paige held her hand up.

"I've got him. Addison, take Henry to his room and get him in bed." She instructed. Addison nodded and Paige walked off to Liam's room. Apparently the two girls were the family nurses for the day.

Addison got me into my room and tucked into bed tightly before backing away. I frowned, wishing she wouldn't leave me again.

"Please stay." I begged, reaching out for her. She giggled and shook her head.

"I'm not going anywhere Henry, I'm just going to get some tea for your stomach and medicine Paige gave me." She explained. "I'll be right back, I promise."

I sighed and nodded, shutting my eyes as she walked out. A few minutes later Addison returned, a mug in one hand, a wet rag in the other. She sat on the edge of my bed and set the mug on my bedside table before putting her hand around my neck to sit me up.

"You're burning up." She mumbled, setting the rag on the back of my neck. She brushed the sweaty hair out of my eyes and sighed. "Poor thing."

"I'm fine." I grumbled, laying back down. Addison rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Sure, because when I got here you were totally fine throwing your guts up." She said. "Now drink this." She ordered, picking up the mug.

"What is it?" I asked, eyeing the amber liquid.

"Peppermint tea, my mother used to give it to me when I had stomach aches. Drink it, it'll make you feel better I promise." She assured. I sighed and took the mug from her, pleasantly surprised at how good it was.

"Thanks." I said with a smiled once I drank half of it. My stomach had already started to soothe itself and I laid back in relief.

"I want to apologize for ignoring you, it was wrong of me." Addison said, looking down at her hands. "I was just scared."

"Scared of what? I would never hurt you Addison." I said, setting my hand on her knee and rubbing the bare skin with my thumb.

"That, that's what I'm scared of." She gestured down to my hand. "Thomas never made me feel the way I feel when I'm around you. The simplest touch from you literally sets me on fire, but with Thomas, there's nothing." She sighed and looked up at me, her green eyes meeting my hazel ones. "I like you Henry, and that's absolutely terrifying to me."

"You like me more than Thomas?" I asked with a smirk, trying to hide the fact that I was freaking out on the inside. She rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yes, I like you more than Thomas." She giggled. "Happy now?"

"Yeah, I feel like shit, but I'm happy." I said with a laugh. The laugh turned into a yawn and Addison stood up.

"Now you sleep, I'm going to check on Clara. I'll be here when you wake up." She said, brushing my hair out of my face.

"Promise?" I asked as she started walking out. She chuckled and looked over her shoulder at me.

"I promise, now sleep." She ordered, flipping the light off as she walked out.

I stayed awake for a few minutes, freaking out. Addison liked me, somehow, miraculously, I had gotten Addison to like me. That fact made me smile. Knowing that she wasn't mad at me anymore, and that she actually, for real _liked _me, I was, thankfully, able to fall asleep quickly.

I woke up several hours later, and true to her word, Addison was sitting on the end of my bed reading a book with her back against the wall. I watched her for a few minutes, she was so concentrated on the book and what she was reading. She giggled after reading something I assume was funny and flipped the page delicately.

"You're going to get sick if you stick around too long." I said suddenly. The sudden noise made her snap her attention away from the book and turn to me.

"I'm not worried." She said with a smirk playing on her lips. I rolled my eyes and sat up, pulling her closer to me at the same time.

"Thanks for staying." I said once she was next to me.

"Thanks for letting me stay." She replied, bumping her shoulder with mine. I chuckled and she rested her head on my chest with a content sigh. "Paige said that there is a party down at the beach next week, we should go." She suggested. I chuckled and nodded. Those parties usually turned into a drunkfest, but they were fun.

"Sure, once I feel better we can go. You know how to swim right?" I asked. She nodded and gave me a 'duh, of course I do' look.

"Paige said it's going to be a date, is that like courting?" She asked. I rolled my eyes at my best friend and shrugged.

"Sort of, when people date they're like boyfriend and girlfriend and do things together like hang out and-"

"Kiss? Do they kiss?" Addison interrupted. I chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, when people date they kiss." I answered with a nod. Addison giggled and nodded.

"Well then I think we should go on this date thing then. And then I'll be the girlfriend and you can be the boyfriend." She said, running her fingertips up and down my arm. "And then we can kiss."

"What is with you and kissing?" I asked with a chuckle, sitting up to get a better look at her face. Her cheeks were bright red and she gave me a sheepish smile.

"Thomas was an awful kisser," She admitted shyly. "I like kissing you better."

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, kissing her forehead gently before Paige came into the room.

"Addison, we need to go now. Say goodbye to your little boyfriend." Paige said dryly, setting her hands on her hips. I rolled my eyes and Addison crawled over me to get off of the bed.

"Bye Henry, see you later; and he's not my boyfriend Paige." She said before kissing my cheek and walking to the door.

"Yet." I said with a smirk. Addison rolled her eyes and giggled, throwing me another wave before Paige literally pulled her down the hallway, away from my room.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: okay I'm sorry if all of this seems fillery and pointless but it does have a point I swear. Also, I kinda see Addison as Meryl Davis except like 17 but with bigger green eyes, just so y'all had a mental picture :) if you see her looking a different way, feel free to review and let me know how you picture her looking! Anyways, new chapter.

It took a the rest of the week, and lots of peppermint tea, for all four of us to get well again. After being grounded then getting sick, I was more than ready to get out of the house. It was the night of the beach party and Paige had instructed me to pick her and Addison up from her house. I had been put in charge of hangover relief for the morning after, so I had my truck fully stocked with Advil and water bottles for everyone. I also put a change of clothes for that night after we swam and another set of clothes that wouldn't reek of alcohol.

I was on my way out the door when Killian stopped me. "Where are you off to?" He asked.

"There's a party at the beach tonight, I'm going with Addison." I said, hopefully not being too suspicious. Killian raised and eyebrow and snorted.

"What time are you going to be home then?" He asked, leaning against the front door and blocking my exit. I fidgeted with the hem of my shirt and tried to come up with a lie. "I don't want a lie Henry, the truth please." Killian stopped me before I could even answer. I sighed and let my shoulders droop.

"Paige, Addison and I were going to spend the night at the beach, I put blankets and pillows in my car. It's probably safer than driving so late." I said, still lying a bit.

"Henry, I possess the same superpower as your mother, and you are lying." He said, crossing his arms. I groaned and let my head drop.

"Fine, the truth is I'll be extremely drunk, and didn't want to drive." I admitted. I glanced up and Killian had a smirk on his face, and I pulled out my phone to call Paige to tell her I couldn't come.

"Well in that case I'll see you tomorrow morning, I assume you're going to Regina's to spend the night?" Killian said. My head shot up and the ex-pirate had a smirk on his face.

"Yep, totally spending the night at Regina's." I confirmed, giving him a thankful smile. Killian moved out of the way and opened the door for me, clapping me on the shoulder as I walked out.

"Have fun!" He called out the door as I got into my car. "Be safe!"

I got to Paige's house ten minutes later, and they were waiting on the front steps with a bag next to them. When they saw me pull up Paige jumped up and whooped loudly. Since her dad held her on a tight leash, she loved letting loose at these parties. She threw the door open and climbed in the back, leaving the passenger seat open for Addison.

"Are you still sick?" The brunette asked me. I shook my head with a smile and she leaned forward whispering, "good" before she kissed me. Paige made a gagging noise in the backseat and we pulled apart, giving her the middle finger. She rolled her eyes as I drove off towards the beach where my old castle used to be.

"How many people are going to be there tonight?" I asked Paige. She shrugged and tapped away at her phone. "So helpful." I snorted.

It didn't take long to get to the beach where the party was already in full swing. There was a huge bonfire in the middle of the beach with a bunch of blankets and lawn chairs scattered around it. Beside the fire was a table filled with cups where people were most likely playing beer pong, and a few people were in the ocean swimming around.

"Ready for your first high school party Addi?" I asked her with a smile. She took a deep breath and nodded, the nerves evident as we walked into the party, not knowing what the night would hold.

I wasn't sure what time it was, but it was late. The last time I checked my phone it was past 2:30 in the morning, and even though the crowd had thinned a little, the party was still going around the huge bonfire. I was sitting in a random lawn chair, watching Paige and Addison dance on the table that had previously used for beer pong. The fire gave me just enough light to make out their silhouettes dancing together to the music. Addison had pulled her shirt off at some point that night, leaving her in a black bikini top and she held a red solo cup filled with some concoction that Paige mixed high above her head. I smiled at her and pushed myself up from my chair and filled my cup back up with beer before making my way over to the table.

"Hey Henry!" Paige greeted with a drunken giggle and a wave. "Help me down, you bastard." She commanded, already stepping off of the table. I somehow managed to catch her and avoid the bit of drink that sloshed out of her cup without spilling my beer at the same time.

"You're so drunk Paige." I laughed and she rolled her eyes, lazily flicking me off.

"So am I the pot or the kettle?" She asked, gesturing to my cup. I laughed but shrugged, she had me there. "Well I'm going to hook up with someone. I'll see you the morning." She stated, throwing up a peace sign before stumbling off into the crowd. I turned to Addison, who was now just swaying her hips to the music on top of the table.

"You okay up there?" I asked her with a smile. She looked down at me and giggled with a nod.

"Never better." She answered, taking a sip from her cup. "I wanna get down." She mumbled, stumbling a little. I set my drink on the table before offering my arms up to catch her. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and jumped down, but instead of putting her feet down she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Are you going to walk or am I going to carry you around for the rest of the night?" I asked her, squeezing her butt boldly, something I never would have done sober. She giggled and pecked my lips quickly. Her lips tasted like lemonade and vodka and I decided then that I really really like it.

"You can carry me to the ocean so we can swim." She said with a giggle, kissing me again. I set her down and pulled my shirt off and threw it into the sand.

"Take your shorts off and let's go." I said with a laugh, setting my hands on her hips and swaying us slightly. She nodded and fumbled with the button before pushing the down and kicking them away next to my shirt. She grabbed my hand and tangled our fingers together before taking off towards the ocean.

The water was cool as we all but fell into the ocean. Addison came out the water with her hair draped in front of her face.

"I can't see Henry!" She giggled, reaching out for me blindly. I laughed, grabbed her and pulled her closer to me. I brushed her hair back out of her face and she looked up at me, the fire at the beach making her eyes shine.

"You have a cute nose." She said with a giggle, tapping my nose with her pointer finger. "And a cute ass."

I chuckled and kissed her nose. "You have a cute nose too Addi." She smiled up at me and moved her hands up to cup my face. Then her lips were on mine.

I'm not sure if it was because we were alone in the water or alcohol induced, but the kiss was unlike any other kiss we had. The others were sweet and tentative, but the one was exactly the opposite. I held Addison flush against me with one hand while the other was tangled in her hair. Her hands had drifted from my face to my hair and was using her grip on it push her mouth harder against mine. She boldly bit my bottom lip and tugged on it which made me pull away, both of us breathing heavy.

"Wow." I breathed. Addison chuckled and nodded in agreement. We stood in silence for a while, our unsteady breathing and the party of the beach the only noise around us.

"Henry?" Addison spoke up after a minute. "I don't want to go back. I don't want to get married to Thomas and I don't want to be queen. Don't make me go back Henry." She begged, holding on tightly to me like I was the only thing anchoring her to this realm. "I like Paige and you and cars and coke and parties and-"

I cut her rambling off with a quick kiss and brushed her hair behind her ear. "You don't have to go back if you don't want to Addi. No one is going to make you go back." I soothed, rubbing her arm. She sighed in a mixture of tiredness and relief and nodded, setting her head against my chest. When I felt her shivering I led us back to my car and let her change inside while I set the blankets out in the bed of my truck, knowing that I was a absolute goner for that girl.


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up the next morning in the bed of my truck to the lovely sound of birds chirping, waves breaking, and Addison throwing up. The second I heard her gagging I shot up in the makeshift pallet and groaned at the sunlight. I pushed back the pain of the headache and turned to Addison, who was leaning over the edge the car, coughing and gagging. I crawled over to where she was and gathered all of her hair into my hands, pulling it away from her face.

"You okay Addi?" I asked, rubbing her back with my free hand as she wretched one more time and leaned back, shaking her head and wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Sorry you had to see that." She brushed it off with a laugh. "How do you feel?"

"Like hell." I answered truthfully, laying back down and throwing a pillow over my head. My mouth was dry, my throat ached and my head felt like it had been smashed over and over again with a hammer. At least my stomach didn't hurt like Addison's obviously did. "So do you remember anything from last night? You had a lot to drink." I asked.

"Well I remember Paige made me a few drinks and we were on a table at one point and then we swam and kissed a bunch, which was great by the way, and then we cuddled in the water and then I fell asleep." She recalled. She didn't remember wanting to stay. Sure, she probably still did, but she doesn't even remember telling me? I was about to ask her about it when a kid that I had algebra with walked over to the truck holding his head.

"Where's the Advil at?" He asked with a groan, resting his head on the side of the truck. I sighed and stood up, irritated that he had interrupted us. I ignored how light headed I felt, and hopped out of the bed. He helped me take the two cases of water from the backseat of my car and he took one bottle out for himself.

"Take it to the table for everyone to get as they leave, I'll take the Advil over there." I ordered, pointing off towards the table that Addison and Paige had danced on. He nodded and I fished the bottles of Advil out of the front seat. I poured four out of Addison and myself and shut the door, only to find Addison already out of the bed and leaning against the car.

"What's that?" She asked curiously, pushing her bangs out of her face.

"Medicine, it'll make your head feel better." I said, holding two pills out for her. She took them gratefully and smiled, looking around the beach at the people sleeping on the sand.

"Where's Paige?" She asked as we walked to the table to get water. A few people were already up and taking sips from water bottles. I shrugged and set the pill bottles down on the table, which people started taking the second I put it down.

"She's around here somewhere, last I saw her she was going to hook up with someone." I said, handing her a water bottle before taking one for myself. I took a swig of water and downed the pills while Addison observed, then she did the same. I was surprised, it had taken Killian at least three months before he was able to take pills without them having to be crushed up. Addison did it like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Hook up?" Addison asked after swallowing the pills, cocking her head to the side. "What does that mean?"

"Uh, well," I started, thinking of the best way to explain this to her. "It's when you find a person and you just, uh, make out with them and stuff." I explained with a cough. Sometimes I forgot that she wasn't from this realm and didn't understand some of the things we said.

"So we hooked up last night? I thought if we kissed that meant we were dating." She asked, even more confused than she was before. I chuckled and shook my head, taking a sip from my water bottle.

"Well when you hook up you don't really want to date them, like be their boyfriend or girlfriend. I want to be your boyfriend so that's why we went to the party together as a date. Does that make sense?" I asked, she pondered this for a minute and nodded slowly. She didn't answer, but she did catch my hand in hers as we walked and intertwined our fingers together.

We walked around the beach hand in hand searching for Paige for a while, but couldn't find the blonde anywhere. As we passed the burnt pile of wood and ash that was the bonfire, Addison stopped to pick up two pieces of clothing.

"Missing something?" She asked me, holding up my t-shirt from last night. I rolled my eyes and snatched it away from her and stuck my tongue out at her playfully as Paige ran up to us from behind some sand dunes, her eyes wide with panic. She gestured wildly as she ran, pointing off behind us. I turned around, the only thing behind us was my car and a few people walking off to their cars.

"Paige? What's wrong?" Addison asked and she got closer. Paige slowed to a speed walk and grabbed Addison's arm, pulling both of us towards the car.

"Papa found out I didn't spend the night with Addison last night. I need to go home right now or my ass is grass." She explained, her words panicked and rushed. Oh no, this couldn't be good. Jefferson, even though he was nice most of the time, was extremely protective over Paige after he lost her during the first curse. Even though I was her best friend and he had known me forever, he still called my parents to verify if we were okay or not. Sure, it didn't bother us when we were thirteen, but we were eighteen for heaven's sake. After we turned fifteen, his over protectiveness got extremely annoying.

Addison ran ahead of us to gather the pillows and blankets from the bed while Paige climbed into the backseat and I started the car. When Addison jumped into the passenger seat I didn't even wait for her to close the door before I hit the gas and sped off.

"Did your dad sound pissed when you were on the phone?" I asked as I drove into the woods towards her house. I glanced into the rear view to find her wringing her beach towel in anxiety and she nodded shakily.

"He was absolutely _livid _Henry. I'm going to be grounded until I go to college, and that's like a year away. I'm dead meat." She said, defeated. I sighed and gave her a nervous smile. Paige was usually so carefree, even after we got caught doing something we weren't supposed to be doing. This time she was quiet and fidgety, which was completely unlike her.

"Maybe he won't go too hard on you?" I said, more as a question than anything. She shook her head right as Addison reached over and grabbed my arm, digging her nails into my forearm. I glanced over and saw that she was pale, even more so than usual, and slightly green. Her eyes were wide and she was breathing a little bit heavier than normal.

"Henry I'm gonna throw up again." She wheezed, throwing her free hand over her mouth. I slammed on the breaks and before I could even stop completely Addison had already thrown the door open and was gagging and coughing for the second time that day.

"I hope my dad thinks this is a good excuse for being late." Paige said as I tried to ignore the sound of vomit hitting the ground, which only made my stomach turn more. I reached over to rub Addison's back while she continued to rid her body of the alcohol she had drank, hoping Paige was right.

"Go." Addison commanded once she was done, resting her head against the headrest and shutting her eyes. I set my hand on her thigh and rubbed it soothingly as I sped off again. It wasn't long before we arrived at Paige's house, and an angry looking Jefferson stood was waiting on the front steps.

"If I'm not dead, I'll call you and let you know my punishment." Paige grumbled. "If he does kill me, you've been a hell of a friend Henry. I hope you and Addison name your first born after me." She gave us a salute and grabbed her bag as I rolled my eyes. Paige always had a flair for the dramatic.

She got out of the door and slumped her shoulders in defeat, trudging towards the house looking like a puppy that just got kicked. When she got to the steps her shoulders went down even more than I thought was physically possible and Jefferson all but pushed her inside the house.

I started back down the long driveway to the main road, and for the first time since she threw up, Addison spoke up. "Is that how your parents are going to react?"

"Killian knew where I was and what I was doing. He covered for me." I explained, shaking my head. Addison only nodded but didn't respond. It was quiet again, but not for long. My phone started ringing from its spot in the cup holder, making Addison jump. "Not used to it yet?" I teased her with a playful smile. She rolled her eyes, throwing her middle finger up to me as I picked it up to answer. Fear and anxiety ran through me when I read the caller ID. It was Emma.

"Hello?" I answered. _Whatever you do, don't sound suspicious._ I told myself, taking a deep breath.

"You and Addison need to come to Gold's shop right now and don't even bother trying to bullshit me because I know you were at that party last night." She said. Like Regina, she wasn't one to beat around the bush.

"Are we in trouble?" I asked. I heard Mom chuckled from the other end.

"Depends, how hungover are you two?" She asked, still chuckling.

"Extremely, I feel like someone has tried to bash my skull in with a brick and Addison's hurled like two times." I said as I pulled up to a stop sign, which gave Addison the opportunity to throw the door open and throw up, again. "Make that three." I added with a sigh.

"Sounds like the hangover is punishment enough. Just come to Gold's and we'll figure out what to do from here." She said.

"What's going on? Did Belle and Gold find something?" I asked as Addison shut the door, allowing me to start driving again.

"Yeah, they did." Mom answered, pausing for a beat. "We found a way to figure out how she got here, and who sent her."


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: super long chapter, hope you enjoy it! It switches to Addison's point of view in the middle and then back to Henry's so don't get confused :) Review and let me know what you think!

When we arrived at Gold's shop, my moms were both there along with Belle, Gramps and obviously . Emma was flipping through an old, tattered book and Regina was bickering with Gold, like usual.

"Ah Princess Addison, nice to see you again." Gold greeted once he noticed our entrance. Addison smiled politely and curtsied, again, throwing me off. As she started to get used to this land more, I had stopped seeing her act regal.

"Likewise Rumplestiltskin." She replied kindly. "Henry told me you've found a way to find out who sent me here."

Gold nodded and Belle took the book from Emma, walking around the counter to give the book to her husband.

"We found a memory potion, I don't know why we didn't think of it when you first arrived, but it should let us know who sent you here and maybe even why. Then from there we'll figure out a way to send you back." Belle explained. "Only if you'd like to take it, of course. It's not necessary."

Addison thought it over for a minute and nodded. "I'll take the memory potion. I'd like to know who sent me here, but I don't wish to be sent back." She said, reaching for my hand and tangling our fingers together. She looked up at me and smiled before adding, "I'm happy here."

I couldn't help but smile back and squeeze her hand tightly as Gold grabbed a tiny vial filled with a shimmery pink liquid in it. He uncorked it and held it out for her to take, which she accepted with a tiny nod. Everyone watched her as she brought the vial to her lips and drank the potion, and a second later she gasped. Her hand squeezed mine tighter and her knees buckled underneath her. Gramps was immediately on the other side of her, helping me hold her up.

"Addi are you okay?" I whispered to her so only she could hear. "Tell me what's wrong Addi please." I begged as we helped her into a chair. She slumped over, her head in her hands.

"He's going to kill me." She mumbled, her voice quivering.

"What? No one is going to kill you Addison." Gramps said, shaking his head in confusion. Addison's head was still down and her shoulders shuddered before a sob rang through the shop.

"Addison," I said gently, pushing her hair away and cupping her face in my hands. I was practically shaking with worry at this point, and her crying was only making it worse. I pushed her head up to look at me only to find her cheeks stained with tears and her bottom lip quivering. "Addison please tell me what you saw."

"It was Thomas." She cried as another sob wracked her tiny body. "Thomas wants to kill me."

xxxxxx

"Goodnight Prince Thomas. Goodnight your Majesty, the food was delicious, as always." I said as I stood up from the supper table. I curtsied and bowed my head, just like I had done so many times before. My guard stood at the door, ready to escort me back to my room when Thomas stood up, smoothing his waistcoat.

"Wait, I will escort Princess Addison back to her chambers." He said with a large smile. I shook my head as politely as I could and backed away a step.

"That's really not necessary-"

"Oh but I insist Princess." He assured, grabbing my elbow so hard I knew would leave bruises.

"Can you loosen your grip on my arm please? I don't appreciate you being so rough with me." I stated as we got away from the dining hall, rolling my eyes at him. Before I could react his hand flew towards me and my head snapped to the side from the impact of his hand against my cheek.

"You bastard!" I shouted in shock, trying to ignore the fact that I was shaking. "How dare you lay a hand on me!"

Thomas scowled at me with a look of disgust. "That's no way to talk to your future husband now is it?" He sneered, reaching forward with one hand to grab my face. He stuck his pointer finger in my face and forced me to look him in the eye. "You will respect me, is that clear?"

"You're scum, I will never respect you," I spat, doing the most unladylike thing I could ever think of and literally spitting in his face. His eyes were alight with rage and he delivered another hard blow to my cheek before grabbing a handful of my hair and jerking me towards my chamber. I cried out in agony at the pain ripping at my scalp and kicked at his shins in an attempt to make him let go. He scoffed at my attempts and threw my chamber door open, pushing me inside forcefully. I landed on the cold floor with a thud and grimaced at the pain as my limbs collided with the ground.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, now I'm hysterics from fear and pain. "I save you from your curse and this is how you repay me?"

"Shut up you stupid girl. I don't need to repay you for anything, I don't even need you! I just need an heir and wait until your father dies to take the throne." Thomas scoffed as I scrambled across the floor to press myself against the wall.

"I am next in line for the throne Thomas, don't be ridiculous." I said with a dry laugh.

"Oh but Addison, my dear, it will be so tragic. With a mournful heart I will have to present our heir to your people alone since you perished during childbirth." He said with a wicked grin. "And the kingdom will need a ruler until he or she comes of age, which I will so gratefully bear that burden."

"And if I can't produce an heir?" I asked, groping blindly for the dagger hidden in my curtains. "What of your plan then?" Thomas chuckled as I felt the cool blade of the dagger. I clutched it tightly as Thomas swung the door open, ready to leave.

"Then I guess I will just kill you. You see, I always get my way princess, and I will do anything I need to get the throne." He explained, glaring at me. Thomas turned to walk out with those words and I gripped the dagger tighter, standing up.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." I said, throwing the dagger across the room. It lodged itself into the door exactly where his head was two seconds before. Thomas turned around, glancing at the dagger, then to me.

"You're going to regret doing that Princess." He spat before turning on his heel and stomping out, slamming the door behind him.

The second I was sure I was alone I let myself break down. I sat on the floor of my chamber and sobbed for what felt like hours. Finally when I had calmed down a little I searched around for an escape. Thomas would not succeed with his plan. I would rather run away and live as a fugitive than be married to that toad.

I was on the second story of the castle, and I didn't have a rope. I glanced into my closet at the many dresses and robes I had been given and I made quick work of tying them together in thick knots. When the makeshift rope was finished I told my maids that I wanted to be left undisturbed until morning and quickly pushed my wardrobe in front of the door so no one could enter. I changed into my riding clothes and dug my leather satchel out of the bottom of my chest, putting the dagger and a canteen of water in it.

I waited until it was completely dark to set my plan into action. I tied the dress rope to my bed post and gave it an experimental tug to see if it would hold weight. When it didn't budge I smiled and threw it out of the window. I scaled down the castle as quickly as I could with the little knowledge I had and landed on my ass in the grass below. I ignored that pain that shot up my back and ran across the castle grounds towards the stables. I waited until the guard was done making his rounds and snuck inside, finding the horse Thomas had boasted about being the fastest in the land.

I soon had the horse saddled and climbed on quickly, speeding off into the night without so much as a glance backwards. I was never going back.

The sun was just starting to show signs of rising when I stopped at a small pond to water the horse. I scratched his neck lovingly as he drank. My stomach grumbled and I pilfered through my satchel to find my water. When I heard a twig break behind me my hand went for the handle of my dagger again and I spun around quickly, ready to attack.

"Peace princess Addison," A small fairy said in a light voice. "I come to help."

"Who are you?" I asked, lowering my knife sharply but not letting my guard down.

"I am Luma, I've watched your journey this night and I know your struggle." She said. "I can get you away from Prince Thomas. I can save you."

"What do you mean? Thomas will never stop looking for me." I replied. Luma chuckled and with a flick of her wrist, a bean appeared in my hand instead of the dagger.

"This magic bean will take you to any realm, but beware, you will not remember any of what has happened tonight." She warned. I looked down to the little bean and nodded.

"I'll do it." I accepted with a nod. Luma nodded as well and gestured to the pond.

"All you need to do is throw it into the pond and jump through the portal." She said. I smiled up at her and nodded.

"Thank you Luma, I'll never be able to repay you." I thanked, throwing the bean into the water. Suddenly a swirl of purple magic materialized in the pond and I took a deep breath. Before I could question myself, I jumped into the portal and then I was falling and falling and falling and falling...

xxxxx

When Addison finished telling her story with a sigh I was almost in tears. I hated Thomas. I'd be damned if I ever let him get near her ever again.

"He's still looking for me, he was right when he said he would do anything to get what he wants." She said, looking down at the ground.

"So let me get this straight, you save this guy from an eternity as a frog, your parents forced you into a marriage, then he says that he only wants you to get a kid then he's going to kill you to take the throne?" Emma said. Addison nodded slowly and sat back in her chair, letting her shoulder slump.

"He's going to kill me." She said, defeated.

"Goddamn it Addison stop saying that!" I exclaimed. She looked up, her eyes wide in shock at my outburst. "I swear on my life I will not let that asshole lay a hand on you." Addison gave me a gentle smile and set her hand on top of mine.

"We can all keep you safe Addison." Regina said from behind me. "We can put a protection spell around my house, you're welcome to live there until you're old enough and comfortable enough with this land to live alone."

"I have no doubt Henry will protect you if he needed to." Gramps said, patting my shoulder. I nodded, not breaking eye contact with her.

If Thomas wanted to get Addison, it'd be over my dead body.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I've been so busy these past few days and writers block hit me so I really tried but I'm not happy with this chapter. Updates are going to start getting less frequent because I start work tomorrow, but I'll still try to update every two or three days :) with that being said: new chapter!

Later that day I watched as Mom cast a protection spell over the house and I wrapped my arm around Addison's waist, squeezing her hip gently as the magic faded away. She sighed in content and relief while leaning into my side.

"That should keep Thomas out of here." Mom said with a smile as she turned to us. "Now how about dinner you two go get washed up for dinner? Emma and Killian should be here soon."

"Why would they be coming for dinner?" I asked as we all walked into the house.

"Well Emma thought it would be a good idea for us all to eat together and Killian could officially meet Addison for the first time and all." Mom explained, leaning against the kitchen counter. My eyebrows furrowed and I glanced down at Addison who looked as confused as I was.

"But MomI still don't understand-"

"Henry, we're trying to be normal parents for once and have a nice dinner with our son's girlfriend." She said with an exasperated sigh. Addison giggled and poked me in the side while I rolled my eyes with a groan.

"She's not my girlfriend though-" I said.

"Yes I am." Addison interrupted with a scoff.

"Since when?" I asked her, stifling a laugh. Sure we both knew our feelings for each other were mutual, but we had never made ourselves official.

"Just now," Addison told me with a giggle. "We go on dates, we like each other, we kiss. You said that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do so that means you're my boyfriend now." She explained it as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Well usually the person is supposed to ask if they want to date first." I said with a chuckle. Addison groaned, rolling her eyes.

"Henry, be my boyfriend." She demanded. I was about to say that typically the boy asks the girl, but I let her have it.

"Fine, if you insist." I said with a smile and she, for lack of a better word, shrieked in happiness.

"Well now it really is dinner with your girlfriend." Mom spoke up with a smile. "Now go get ready for dinner, you both smell like vodka and ocean."

I rolled my eyes as we left the kitchen and chased each other up the stairs. When we were upstairs I grabbed Addison around the waist, spinning her around before kissing her quickly.

"You can shower first." I said, gesturing to the empty bathroom.

"Shower? What's that?" She asked with a confused look that she seemed to make a lot. Seriously? After being here for a month she still didn't know what a shower was?

"Uh, it's kind of hard to explain. Let me turn it on for you." I said, walking into the bathroom. Addison followed me curiously and sat on the counter as I pulled back the shower curtain.

"So this is the shower head," I explained, pointing to it. "the water comes out of there. To turn the shower on you just run the water like usual and push this button in." I showed her how to do it and she nodded slowly. Addison jumped off of the counter to test the water temperature.

"Thank you Henry, for everything." She thanked, pushing up onto her tiptoes to kiss me. Our lips lingered for a minute before she pulled away. My hands found their way down her sides to rest on her hips while our foreheads pressed together.

"I wasn't kidding Addison, I won't let him hurt you anymore. I promise I'll keep you safe." I assured her, kissing her one last time before backing away. "Now get in the shower."

She rolled her eyes and smiled playfully, shoving me out of the bathroom before shutting the door loudly and locking the door.

After Addison got out of the bathroom I bathed quickly, washing off all remnants of the party. Once I finished showering I changed quickly into clean clothes and made my way downstairs, following the smell of lasagna and the sound of talking.

Killian and Robin sat at the table, talking over a bottle of beer while Regina, Emma, and Addison bustled around the kitchen getting everything to set the table.

"Hey Mom." I greeted as I walked in.

"Hey." Both Emma and Regina said in unison, stopping their work for a second to laugh. Addison giggled and handed me a stack of plates.

"Take these to the table for me?" She asked with a wide smile. I nodded and surveyed the mint colored sundress she had decided on wearing.

"You look great tonight." I mumbled in her ear as I walked past her, stealing a kiss from her cheek.

"Need help with those lad?" Killian asked as I sat the plates down on the table. I shook my head and put a plate in front of each chair before sitting next to Robin.

"How was the party then?" Robin asked, taking a swig of his beer.

"It was good." I answered, picking at the hem of my shirt.

"Does 'good' translate to 'I don't remember'?" Killian asked with a laugh. Robin and I laughed too, but I shook my head.

"I remember some of it." I said with a smirk, remembering being in the ocean with Addison.

"And what would that be?" Regina asked as she walked into the room with a pan of lasagna in her hands. Emma and Addison followed her, with a bowl of salad and rolls in their hands. I shot Addison a suggestive wink, making her blush, and shook my head.

"Oh it was nothing really, I just swan in the ocean." I said with a shrug as Addison sat down next to me. I smiled wickedly and added, "and there were some girls grinding together on top of a table."

This made Killian and Robin laugh, but my moms just shook their heads. I snuck a glance at Addison, who was bright red and looking as if she wanted to kill me.

"Well it sounds like it was a fun party. Do you know what's even more fun?" Regina asked as she started to serve the lasagna.

"Cleaning bathrooms, which is what you two will be doing twice a week for the rest of the summer." Emma said with a cheesy smile.

"What? Why?" I asked with a groan, slumping down in my seat.

"Lying to us about where you would be. You can thank Jefferson for that, he called us this morning and asked when he could come pick Paige up, but then I thought, 'wait, Henry was spending the night at Regina's last night.' so I called her and she said that you weren't there and that Addison was spending the night with Paige." Emma said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're getting so devious, I like it." I told Addison with a smile, taking her hand underneath the table and giving it a squeeze. I turned to both sets of parents and said, "Sorry, next time we go to a kegger I'll let you know."

"I'd rather that than not knowing where you are." Regina huffed, taking a bite out of her lasagna. After that, we dropped that discussion and talked casually about random topics. Mostly it was just my parents talking, but occasionally Addison would make a comment or laugh.

Once all the food was gone I offered to wash the dirty with Addison, who only scoffed. "I never agreed to that." She said as she gathered the dishes together. I rolled my eyes and all but pushed her into the kitchen. I kicked the kitchen door closed with my foot and set the dishes down on the counter. I gave Addison a smile, but she only gave me a glare and a swat on the chest in response.

"I can't believe you told them about me dancing with Paige." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and spinning away from me. I sighed and wound my arms around her waist, kissing her cheek gently. She pouted and moved her face away from my touch.

"Aw come on Addi I never said it was you." I said, running my hand up and down her side soothingly. I sighed and buried my face into her neck, pressing another kiss to where her neck and shoulder met. Maybe I was imagining things, but I could've sworn I heard Addison gasp quietly when I did that. "I thought it was hot." I mumbled into her skin.

"Henry your parents are in the other room." She warned as I started to trail my lips up her neck. I spun her around so our chests were pressed together as I pushed her up against the island.

"They'll never know, they think we're doing the dishes." I muttered before kissing her. All hesitation she had shown moments before was gone as we kissed feverishly. Her hands laced through my hair and she used her grip to kiss me harder, which only urged me on more. My hands moved up her sides, bunching the dress up and allowing one of my hands to slide up her leg and rest on her bottom. She moaned quietly, _God I loved that sound_, and I felt a rough fabric underneath my thumb. I pulled away slightly.

"Are you wearing lace underwear?" I asked. Addison blushed and bit her lip.

"Paige helped me pick them out." She said with a giggle. I chuckled, shaking my head slightly before kissing her again. We kissed for a few more minutes before I answered.

"Yes I like them," I breathed in between kisses. "that's so hot."

She giggled against my mouth before biting down on my bottom lip, tugging on it gently, earning a groan from me. "Thanks." She said. We went silent again, the only sounds being an occasional gasp or groan from one of us and the my parents chatting the next room over, completely oblivious to what we were doing.

Or maybe they weren't.

"Is it safe to come in?" Killian asked, as the kitchen door swung open.

"Obviously not, his tongue was practically in her throat." Robin added with a snicker. I groaned and rested my head on her shoulder as my step fathers teased us. Addison giggled nervously and rubbed my back soothingly.

"They're just teasing you Henry." She murmured. I groaned in embarrassment and stood up straight.

"We're going upstairs." I mumbled, grabbing Addison's hand and pulling her up the stairs towards my room.

"Have fun!" Robin called after us.

"Be careful, I'm too young to be a grandfather!" Killian added before dissolving into a fit of laughter. The taunts and teases followed us all the way up the stairs, and would probably be coming for the rest of my life.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: wow it feels like I haven't updated in forever even though it's only been three days! I've been so exhausted I haven't had the energy to write, but I finally sat down and got this written so hopefully y'all like it:) thankfully, the next chapter I've had written for a while so I'll have it up later tonight or tomorrow!**

Thankfully, to keep her sane, Jefferson allowed Addison and I to visit Paige a few days into her punishment, which was under complete and total house arrest.

"Save me." She begged as we walked into her room. I had always liked Paige's room, the walls were a navy color, with lanterns of all shapes and sizes hanging from the ceiling. On the far wall there was a large window seat that looked out into the forest, but now the red curtains blocked out all of the light. In the center of the room there was a huge bed four poster with an dark red duvet with intricate gold embroidery. Paige was lying in the middle of the bed surrounded by food wrappers and books. I chuckled and threw myself on top of her, making her groan.

"No can do, my lovely best friend. What all are you being punished for?" I asked as I rolled off of her, only to have Addison pad across the room and sit on my lap.

"Lying about where I was, drinking underage, and he found a hickey." She groaned. I snorted and she shot me a glare, throwing her middle finger up.

"What's a hickey?" Addison asked. Paige snorted at her obliviousness and threw a red pillow over her eyes.

"Lovebite." I said, hoping that term was used in the Enchanted Forest. Her eyes got wide in understanding and she nodded.

"Like, I understand the drinking and lying but like, since was having sex a fucking bad thing. He's just jealous because he hasn't gotten laid since my mom." Paige ranted, picking up a book and throwing it at the wall in frustration. She turned to me and sighed. "What would your parents do if they found out you had sex?"

I knew I shouldn't have blushed from her question since Paige and I had talked about sex plenty of times before, but things were definitely different with my girlfriend sitting on my lap. "I've never had sex." I stated. Paige rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Yes I know that Super Virgin, but we're talking hypothetically here. Say you come home and you're just like, 'Hey mom, Addison and I just fucked!' what would she do?" Paige asked, and I glanced at Addison, who was bright red. I probably wasn't much better.

"One, I would never ever do that. Two, Emma had me when she was my age, so she can't get mad, so she'd probably get Killian to take me condom shopping-"

"What's a condom?" Addison interrupted. Paige rolled her eyes for probably the thousandth time in five minutes.

"Keeps a girl from getting pregnant, ask Henry to explain later, now continue." Paige said quickly, leaving Addison with a puzzled expression. I sighed and resisted the urge to face-palm myself.

"So they'd take me condom shopping or whatever and Emma would tell Regina. Then I'd get a 'always be careful, don't get her pregnant blah blah blah' talk then Killian and Robin would try to give me a manly talk which would probably end up with them taking the piss out of me and talking about sleeping with my moms, which really is just so gross." I said, scrunching my nose in disgust and gagging for effect. Addison chuckled

Paige groaned, again, and slammed her head into the bed frame. "This isn't fair!" She screamed, slamming her fist against the wall. "Why can't my dad be as cool as your parents." Speak of the devil, Jefferson walked by her door with a roll of his eyes.

"No screaming inside the house Grace." He scolded as he walked by her door.

"Fuck off!" She screamed back, throwing a book at the empty doorway. All that came in response was the dry laugh of her father, which only made her angrier.

"He's going to ground you for the rest of your life." I stated as she stomped across the bedroom and slammed the door as hard as she could.

"Like I fucking care." She snorted, throwing herself on the ground. "I'm moving out the second I turn eighteen, I've already found an apartment and everything. My job at the Day Care should pay for bills, he can't ground me if I don't even live here."

I rolled my eyes at my best friend. She had always been dramatic and easily irritated, and it only got worse the older she got. Because of her attitude, most people didn't like to stick around and be her friend for fear of her exploding on them, but I stayed. Despite her temper, I couldn't ask for a better friend.

"Henry your thingy is ringing." Addison said, pulling me from my thoughts and pointing to my phone. I chuckled and grabbed it, only to see that it was Regina.

"Hey mom, what's up?" I asked, wondering why she would call instead of just texting me.

"Are you with Addison?" She asked, skipping introductions. I rolled my eyes, I don't even know why she asked when she knew the answer.

"Yeah she's right here next to me, what's the problem?" I asked, taking Addison's hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Ariel just got to Storybrooke from the Enchanted Forest, says she's heard rumors about Prince Thomas. You and Addison need to come home right now." She said. A wave of panic washed over me and I held Addison's hand tighter.

"Is she in danger?" I asked as I climbed off of the bed. Addison and Paige were watching me with worried eyes as Mom sighed from the other end.

"We don't know yet. We're doing everything we can Henry, just get over here." She said after a minute. I nodded despite the fact that she couldn't see me and shoved my feet in my shoes as I hung up.

"What's wrong?" Addison asked.

"Ariel's in town, says she heard stuff about Thomas, mom wants us to meet her at her house." I explained as she climbed off of the bed and smoothed her skirt out.

"So you're going to leave me here?" Paige whined. I rolled my eyes and prepared to give a smartass reply when Addison stopped me.

"We'll be back in a few days to visit again, I swear, but this is really important Paige." Addison said as she pulled her sandals on and gave her a peck on the cheek. She grabbed my hand, waving goodbye to Paige as she pulled me out of her room.

We rushed to the car, only to see Paige at her window making pathetic faces at us. Addison laughed as I rolled down my window and threw up my middle finger as we sped off.

"Do you think it's good news?" Addison asked optimistically as we got into town and started towards Regina's house. I sighed, because we both knew that it wouldn't be.

"Maybe?" I said with a hopeful grin and a shrug. Addison sighed and set her head in her hands.

"He's never going to stop. He's going to kill me." She muttered.

"No he's-" I started, only to be cut off by Addison.

"Damn it Henry, don't you get it?" She yelled, slamming her palm down onto the center console. I had never seen her like this, panicked and agitated. "He's not going to stop, ever. He's a spoiled little prince that will stop at nothing to get what he wants, and I have what he wants!"

"Why though? Why does he need you?" I shouted back. Addison groaned in frustration and threw her hands in the air.

"I don't fucking know, okay? I don't know why out of every damn princess in the Enchanted Forest that I was the one that got into this huge fucking mess." Her voice broke at the end and she angrily wiped away a few stray tears.

"Hey hey hey, Addi there's no need to get upset-" I soothed, only to be cut off again.

"It's easy for you to say, you don't have someone after trying to take your firstborn and kill you!" She shouted at me as I stopped in front of Regina's house. "Do you know how scary that is? Honestly, knowing someone only wants you for your body and your throne? Not only do I have to worry about him finding me, I have to worry about keeping my future child safe after I'm gone." She said, putting her head in her hands.

I hesitantly put my hand on her shoulder and rubbed it soothingly. It killed me to see her so stressed out, but I had no idea what to do. Her shoulders dropped for a second before she sat up with a sigh, brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Let's go see what Ariel has to say." She said, opening her door. "No use in getting so upset when it could nothing, right?"

I nodded as I turned the car off and got out, taking her hand when she got by my side. The corners of her mouth twisted up into a smile as she turned and kissed me gently.

"I'll do everything in my power to keep him from you." I mumbled against her lips, kissing her harder. I didn't have the words to show her that I would stop at nothing to protect her, but I hoped my actions could.

"Oi, stop kissing for once and come inside!" Killian shouted from the door, forcing me to pull away. I shot him a glare and reluctantly went inside. I found my moms, Killian, Rumple, Gramps, and Ariel in the library, sitting around the table.

"Princess Addison, so nice to see you again." Ariel greeted with a smile.

"I could say the same Princess Ariel, I just wish it were under different circumstances." Addison said with a laugh, turning into what I had named Princess Mode. I had only seen her act like that on rare occasions, but I loved it when I did. I always saw her so laid back and relaxed, but seeing her so formal was nice to see.

"Ariel was telling us about Thomas." Gramps said, cutting to the chase.

"He's gone insane. Everyone thinks it's because he misses you so much, that it's so romantic how he'll do anything to get to you." Ariel said, fluffing her auburn hair.

"Bullshit." I coughed, earning a glare from everyone in the room.

"He's working with every source of dark magic there is, trying to open a portal to get here." Ariel continued. Addison gripped my hand underneath the table, undoubtedly leaving half moon imprints on my hands from her finger nails.

"If he succeeds, we have a whole town prepared to protect you Addison, there's no need to worry." Killian said, even though I knew she would worry. Addison ignored his statement and turned to Ariel.

"I-is he getting close to opening up a portal?" Addison asked, her voice and hands shaky. Ariel didn't do anything for a minute before sighing and nodding slowly. It didn't take but a second for Addison to curl up into my shoulder to conceal the sob that ripped itself from her throat.

"I'm going to die." She cried, only loud enough for me to hear, and in that moment, my world came crashing down around me.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: things get sorta sexual in this chapter, just a warning.**

"You're an idiot." Addison laughed behind me as I ran and jumped into the water. When I resurfaced she was standing calf deep in the water with her hands crossed over her chest with an amused expression on her face. We had gone to the beach in an attempt to escape the chaos of Josephine and Daniel's fifth birthday party, and for our official second date.

"I'm your idiot." I retorted, grabbing her hands and pulling her into the water. She fell head over heels into the water, laughing and gasping as her head popped out from the water.

"Asshole." She teased, flicking water at me. I rolled my eyes and pulled her into my chest and hugged her. I noticed the dusting of freckles across her shoulders and kissed it quickly. "You're so kissy." She observed with a smile.

"It's because you're so cute and kissable." I said, kissing all over her face while she shrieked and giggled. When I stopped Addison dragged us closer to the shore so we could sit in the water, her back against my chest. My arms were wrapped around her waist and her head rested in the crook of my neck.

"This is nice." She said as we watched a fishing boat out in the distance. "It's so quiet, just you and me for once."

A smile played on my lips at her statement and I nodded. "We should do this more often." I suggested. She nodded and let out a content sigh. We were quiet for awhile before she spoke up.

"I'm cold, can we go?" She asked. I nodded and stood up, shaking the water out of my hair. We walked hand in hand to the car and I walked around to the bed to get towels while she got into the passengers seat. I heard a scream as I dropped the towels and sprinted to the seat and stopped in complete shock at what I saw. Addison was struggling against a figure in all black who was holding her. I jumped in an agent to catch her, but my feet were tethered to the ground. A magic portal had formed on the other side of the car and as I reached out to grab Addison, the person threw them self back into the portal, taking Addison with them.

"Henry!" She cried out as I my feet were freed and lunged towards the portal, only to slam into the other side of the car. The portal was gone, and so was she.

"Addison!" I screamed, shooting straight up in bed. A layer of sweat covered my face while my chest heaved in panic. The room was dark around me, no sign of morning to be seen. Everything was silent and in its place, absolutely nothing was wrong. I closed my eyes and laid back, exhaling in relief and frustration.

"Why does this keep happening to me." I mumbled, pulling the sheets up to wipe the sweat off of my face. The familiar sound of rushed footsteps echoed down the hallway and I glanced over to the door just in time to find my princess standing in the doorway, her eyes wide with panic.

"What's wrong?" She asked, tugging her t-shirt down to cover more of her legs. Even though it was dark, I could still make out her tiny frame silhouetted. Despite how childish I felt doing in, I held my arms out and wide, silently begging her to get in my arms. Luckily, she got the message and climbed into my small bed with me. It was a squeeze for both of us to fit, and she ended up laying on top of me, but once we were settled I was surprisingly comfortable.

"Your heart is racing Henry." Addison mumbled, her ear pressed against my chest. I sighed and ran my hand through her soft hair, breathing in the flowery scent of her shampoo. It was strange how much her presence alone could calm me down.

"I had a nightmare." I stated, hoping that gave her enough explanation.

"What was it about?" She asked, her voice soft and quiet. Of course she knew it was the same one, but I knew she was asking in hopes that I would've had a different nightmare. I pressed a kiss to her hair and ran my hands underneath her shirt, resting them on her lower back.

"You got taken away from me. Thomas got you and took you away." I said with a shaky breath.

"That dream again?" She said with a sigh as if she was surprised. "You've had that dream almost every night for the past three weeks."

"I know." I muttered, burying my face into her soft hair. Ever since we found out about Thomas's plan and Ariel's visit, I hadn't stopped thinking of him succeeding and taking her away from me. "It's scary as hell, I don't want to lose you."

"He's not going to get me Henry." She said bluntly, pushing herself up onto her forearms so she was hovering over me. "And you aren't going to lose me."

Despite her assurance, I couldn't shake my fear. As long as he was alive, he was going to be looking for her. Little did Addison know that Ariel had come back two days before and told my moms that Thomas had found a way to open a portal, he could be in Storybrooke any day now. He would never stop until he got what he wanted.

"Hey, stop doing that." She said with a pout, sitting up straight and straddling my hips.

"I-uh d-doing what, what am I doing?" I stuttered, trying to think about everything but the feel of her hips pressed against mine.

"Overthinking." She giggled, shifting her hips forward. I bit the inside of my lip so hard I could taste the coppery flavor of blood. She laughed again and ground her hips into mine again, a tiny gasp escaping her mouth. My whole body was on fire because of her, and I knew there was no way to stop it.

"W-what are you doing Addi?" I asked as her hands trailed down my bare chest and traced patterns on my hipbones. I let my head drop back onto my pillow and didn't try to contain the low moan that escaped my mouth.

"Is this okay? I'll stop if you don't like it." She said hesitantly, pulling her hands away from my hips.

"No!" I said just a little too loud, making her jump. I caught her wrist and moved it back down to my chest. "D-don't stop." She smiled and leaned down to move her lips across the base of my throat, something she knew drove me crazy. Her hand ran up and down my chest a few times before her hand dipped lower so she could toy with the elastic band of my sweatpants.

"Take them off." She commanded in a low voice, pressing a kiss to the skin below my ear.

I propped myself up on my forearms, shocked at how forward and blunt she was being. "Are you sure?" I asked, searching her face for any sign of hesitance. I couldn't find any in the low light.

"Yes I'm sure. I want it to be you." She assured me as she bunched her shirt up in her hands and pulled it over her head. My jaw dropped at the sight of her bare chest as she tossed her shirt behind her. Sure, I had seen boobs before, but _damn_, she was perfect. A smirk played on her lips at my reaction as she bent down to kiss me on the mouth, shifting a little to start pushing my sweatpants and boxers down. I bit my lip as our hands roamed and explored each other's bodies, and for just a few minutes, any worries about the future were non-existent.

xxx

"Thomas isn't going to want me anymore. I'm damaged goods now." Addison said with a chuckle a little while later. We were still in my bed, our breathing a little heavy with our legs tangled together beneath the sheets. The house was still dark, but the sky was just starting to get lighter outside.

"Don't say that. You aren't damaged goods at all Addi." I said, running my hands over her bare back. She giggled and set her head on my chest, letting her dark hair fan across my chest.

"I might as well be. Virginity is a big deal in the Enchanted Forest." She stated, rolling her eyes as if it were common knowledge. "Especially for a princess."

"Well it's a big deal here too." I said with a chuckle. "You don't just run around giving it away to anyone, it's for someone special."

"And I'm someone special?" She asked. I nodded and kissed her forehead. She was a lot more than special to me.

"Of course you are." She smiled at my answer and kissed me again, letting her lips linger for a few seconds. _Now or never Henry, just say it. _

"I love you." I said suddenly, the words making my stomach fill up with nervousness and butterflies.

Addison looked up at me with wide, sparkling eyes, and thankfully, she smiled.

"Really?" She asked as if I was joking. I nodded with a smile and she kissed me hard before mumbling, "I love you."

That confession kept us in bed for a longer as we cuddled in happiness, watching the sun rise outside of my window. We were pulled out of our dream-like state when light footsteps which probably belonged to Josephine walked by my door, which was thankfully closed.

"We should get up before someone walks in." Addison said, the reluctance evident in her voice. I sighed and held onto her tightly.

"You're right." I mumbled into her shoulder as my stomach growled. "Do you want an early breakfast at Granny's?" I suggested.

"Sure, breakfast sounds great." She said after pondering the idea for a few seconds, pulling herself out of my grasp and out of bed with a wince.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she stretched a little. She chuckled nervously and nodded; knowing her, she was going to brush it off like it was nothing.

"Just a little sore, nothing I didn't expect." She answered with a shrug, hiding the struggle to pull her underwear on before gathering her pajamas from the floor. My stomach sank as I got up and pulled on a pair of boxers. I can't believe I had hurt her. Sure, I knew it was sort of normal for sex to hurt the first time from what Paige had told me from her detailed recollection of her first time, but it killed me knowing that I had hurt her. Addison started to walk out, her shirt clutched to her chest and I grabbed her arm as she passed me.

"It was okay, right? Like I wasn't too rough or hurt you a bunch or-"

"Shut up Henry." She cut me off with a laugh. "It was amazing, I'll be fine." I sighed, of course she would said that. Even though she wouldn't admit it I had still hurt her.

"But I hurt you." I mumbled, wrapping my arms around her waist, loving the way her warm skin felt under my hands. She pulled out of my grip and took my hand in hers.

"Henry, stop worrying. You didn't mean to, it won't hurt next time." She brushed it off with a shrug and wave of her free hand as she all but skipped out of my room and down the hall. I couldn't help but go weak in the knees as I watched her go, but pushed it away so I could get dressed. I knew Addison would be dressed and ready to go in a few minutes, and I'd be damned if I kept the girl I hopelessly in love with waiting.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: this chapter sucks it's a major filler, I apologize. Unfortunately, Water Lillies is coming to an end :( but never fear! A sequel is in the works! Hope you guys like this! Don't be a silent reader, comment and let me know if you like it, I'd really like to know how y'all feel about it!

"Henry, I need you to kill me." Paige grumbled as she climbed into my car. It had been two weeks since Ariel had come for the second time, and I had been on the edge of my seat ever since. Summer had come to an end, which meant my final year of school had started. Since she had only learned essential math and language arts and would be incredibly behind in school work, Addison decided against going to school. A luxury Paige and I wished we had.

"Let's kill each other at the same time, imagine how poetic that would be." I joked with a yawn.

"Let's get Addison in on this plan, it could be like a threesome of death." Paige said as serious as could be. I gave her a look, which she only shrugged in response. Instead she changed the topic. "Where is Queeny this morning?"

"Still in bed sleeping." I said with a sigh. "She woke up a little when I got out of bed, but was asleep again when I left."

"You two sleep in the same bed?" Paige asked as the school came into view on the horizon. I nodded, hoping she wouldn't overthink it and take it the wrong way. Which is exactly what she did. "Wow you two get it on so much you started sleeping in the same room so you wouldn't have to sneak around. I'm impressed Henry, very impressed."

I rolled my eyes at my best friend and held back a groan. Every since Addison had let it slip that slept together, Paige would bring it up in every conversation we had, regardless if it was relevant to the conversation.

"Despite what you think, we aren't jumping each other every minute of the day. People can actually just sleep together in a bed without any funny business." I said, pulling into an empty parking spot. Really, we had started sharing a bed because nightmares. It seemed like almost every night one of us was sprinting to the others room because of screaming or finding the other in the room sobbing from a nightmare. Eventually I just started sleeping in Addison's room since it had a bigger bed and snuck back into my room in the morning before mom got up. She wasn't an idiot though, she knew that we had been sleeping in the same room, but hopefully she understood.

"Whatever you say Henry, we'll pretend like you don't get laid like every day. Let's just get this day from hell over with so I can go home." Paige mumbled, slinging her faded purple book bag over her shoulder and sulking off towards the front entrance. I followed behind her, wishing the same thing so I could get back to the girl waiting on me.

The day dragged on forever, and with my luck I had no classes with Paige. The second the final bell rang, I was darting out of the classroom and fighting the urge to run down the hallway. Paige had told me earlier that she was getting a ride from her dad, which meant I was free.

I raced home, unfortunately getting pulled over by Gramps, who was less than pleased to see me speeding.

"Addison can wait a few minutes for you to get home, she's waited all day. There are speed limits for a reasons kid, follow them." He warned before turning on his and matching back to the Sheriffs car. I sighed in relief that I didn't get into too much trouble and prayed that he wouldn't tell my moms about the little incident.

Despite getting pulled over, I still went five over the speed limit until I got to Regina's house, only to find Addison sitting in a lawn chair in the front yard.

"Henry!" She cheered, running up to me a kissing me.

"Ewww!" Daniel screeched, throwing a handful of dirt at us in an attempt to stop us. Addison giggled and I rolled my eyes, brushing the dirt off of my jeans.

"Want to go somewhere?" I suggested, not giving her time to reply before I was tugging her to my car. I drove to the park, ignoring how pathetic it was that I was so excited to see her.

We walked through the park, which was nearly empty besides a few people milling around with their kids. Addison stopped in front of the pond to sit down by the edge and dip her feet in.

"The water is cool, it feel nice." Addison said, laying back flat and closing her eyes. I smiled down at my girlfriend and pressed a kiss to her forehead. I pulled my sneakers off and tossed them to the side before submerging my feet. Addison was right, the water did feel good. Lily pads with bright white water lillies floated around the surface of the pond, and I plucked a flower from the water.

"For you." I said, offering it to Addison. "Because you are more beautiful than any water lily in the whole world."

Addison chuckled, her cheeks turning pink. She accepted the flower and set it on her lap carefully.

"I found Thomas on a lily pad when he was a frog." She said with a chuckle. "He scared me half to death, should've squished the damn creature when I had the chance."

I laughed at that and nodded in agreement. She found my hand and intertwined our fingers together.

"He's not stopping us, right?" She said hesitantly, looking to me with big green eyes as the atmosphere shifted. "No matter what happens?"

"No matter what." I assured, kissing her slowly. I only hoped this was true.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: well, this is the final chapter. I really hope everyone has enjoyed this fic, I sure have enjoyed writing it. Very very special thanks to Leanne for her constant reviews which gave me assurance that at least one person liked my writing. Thanks to everyone that followed and favorited, it made me happy and I hope y'all stick around for the sequel! **

The worst day of my life came four days after the first day of school.

"Is Henry Swan-Mills there?" The school receptionist asked over the intercom. I looked up from my quiz as my calculus teacher answered.

"Yes, he is." He droned in the same bored tone he always used.

"Can he come to the office?" The receptionist asked, poorly masked panic coming through.

"He's taking a quiz, can he come after?" My teacher asked, agitated.

"Well Madame Mayor sounded urgent on the phone..."

"He'll come after." said before the line went dead. I glared at him and sneakily checked my phone to see texts from both of my moms and Gramps.

**Henry he's here.**

**Robin spotted someone unfamiliar in the forest, we think it's him.**

**Henry go home now.**

I didn't wait any longer to jump out of my desk and grab my bags, my heart racing.

"What do you think you're doing ? Sit down or I will give you detention." My teacher spat as I weaved through the desks to get to the door.

"Do I look like I give a fuck?" I asked with a scoff before flinging the door open and sprinting down the hallway. The halls seemed so much longer now that I was in a rush, but eventually I got out of the school and sprinted to my car. My tires squealed as I sped out of the parking lot, already going way over the speed limit.

Time seemed to slow down as I sped to Regina's house, nervously tapping on the wheel as I urged my car to go faster. I pulled up at Regina's after what felt like forever, barely coming a complete stop before I was bursting out of the car and running across the yard.

"Addi?" I called out once I was inside, only a little relieved that everything seemed normal. The house was completely silent, everything just how it was when I left. Panic washed over me when I was met with silence. What if I was too late what if he had already gotten her what if-

"Henry!" Addison yelled from upstairs, sprinting down the stairs and into my arms. I held onto her tightly like if I let her go, she would be sucked away into another realm.

"I thought I had lost you." I mumbled into her shoulder, refusing to let go.

"I'm still here." She assured, rubbing my back. "Stop shaking Henry, calm down." She soothed. I hadn't even realized it until she pointed it out, but she was right. Somewhere between school and home I had started shaking almost uncontrollably.

"Henry? Are you in there?" Regina asked, coming out from the library. She was closely followed by Gramps, Rumple, Emma, Killian and Robin.

"I'm here." I confirmed, reluctantly pulling away from our embrace and sitting down on the couch, pulling her into my lap. In a normal situation, mom would probably scold us for being so touchy in front of everyone, but this was different.

"He's got a tracking spell." Emma said, sitting down in a chair across from us. "He's using it to find her, we have some of Robin's men watching him and updating us, but at the rate he's going he could be here soon."

"So what do we do?" I asked, tightening my grip on Addison's thighs.

"We fight." Regina said. "I can have everyone in town willing to fight ready at a moments notice."

"But people will get hurt, I don't want anyone getting injured because of me." Addison said with a sigh.

"Then what do we do? There's no other options." Gramps asked with a sigh. I looked around the room at all of the adults and sighed, there was other options, but they weren't going to like them.

"We can leave town." I suggested. The only response I got was shock.

"Absolutely not, you're not leaving us again." Regina said, shaking her head. I sighed, I should've expected them to turn down the idea.

"You're eighteen and she seventeen, there's no way you could survive on your own." Killian said, getting several nods in agreement.

"But she'd be safe!" I shouted, trying to reason. "I'd rather live a hard life then have her gone."

"The lads got a point." Rumple said, and I mentally thanked him for agreeing with me. "They'd get their memories erased, but I can give them good fake ones like Regina did when they were in New York."

"Gold there is no way in hell we are agreeing to that." Emma said, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Hear me out Swan." Rumple snapped. "They'll believe that they just skipped school and took a weekend trip to town to get away for a few days, she could work in a diner, he'll be a paid intern for a business agency, they'll share an apartment and be happy until one day, she suggests they go back to that little town in Maine for the weekend. They'll come back, Henry touches the storybook like he did a few years ago, memories returned. I think it's foolproof."

"Rumple-" Emma sighed.

"Let's do it." Addison said, cutting her off. "If we get our memories wiped when we leave town, Thomas will follow me out and lose his as well. We'll be free and no one is hurt."

My parents hesitated for a second, glancing at each other with nervous glanced.

"You are all about giving people their best chance, and I want to give Addison hers, please mom." I begged. With a sad sigh, Emma nodded.

"You leave in ten minutes, go pack." Regina commanded. I smiled and sprung up, running to hug my moms.

"Thank you so much. I'll be back, I promise." I mumbled, kissing their cheeks quickly before rushing up the stairs. I threw all of the clothes I could find into my two suitcases before tossing all of my toiletries into a bag. The ten minutes passed quickly and before I knew it, Addison and I were standing at the front door.

Emma and Regina's faces were red and tear stained, while Robin and Killian's remained stony.

"I'm so sorry it has to be this way." I mumbled, fighting as hard as I could to remain emotionless and not break down. I hugged all of my parents and Gramps, even Rumple before sighing. "Tell Roland, Daniel, Jo, Clara, Liam and Ava that I love them and that I'm sorry I never got them that ice cream is promised." I said with a small chuckle as tears came to my eyes. How long would I be gone? Would Ava ever know who I was, would the younger ones even remember, or would I be like a dream, a distant memory of something that I was. Addison touching my arm and pulled me back to reality, and I realized I had started crying.

"We need to go Henry." Addison said with a sigh. I nodded and grabbed her suitcase.

"You can say your goodbyes I guess, I'll be in the car." I said with a deep breath, knowing if I saw them again I would never leave.

"I love you." She whispered, kissing my cheek. "You're so strong for doing this Henry."

"I love you too." I mumbled back, turning away from my family and swinging the door open, shutting it behind me quickly before I could regret my decision. "Just a few more minutes of pain, and I'll forget I ever felt it." I mumbled, dragging my feet out to my car and tossing the bags into the bed. I sighed and leaned against the door, closing my eyes. "This is for Addison." I told myself.

"What do you know of Princess Addison?" A cold voice asked me as an even colder blade was pressed against my throat. My eyes shot open to see a boy, maybe a little older than me with steely gray eyes and perfectly groomed dirty blond hair. He wore clothes that any normal person would think belonged at a medieval festival, but I knew they belonged in the Enchanted Forest. It didn't take long for me to realize that the boy was Thomas.

"She's my girlfriend, ass hat." I spat as I heard the front door open behind me.

"I don't know what the bloody hell a girlfriend is, but Princess Addison and I are to be wed." He said arrogantly. He pressed the blade tighter to my throat and I felt a drop of blood run down my throat. "Now tell me where she is."

"Henry!" Addison screamed. I turned my head to her voice, making a slice across my neck. I hissed in pain, but pushed it back.

"Go inside Addison, he can't get you there." I said, only for her to shake her head.

"Let him go Thomas." She ordered in a stern tone.

"What are you wearing Princess, you look like the village whore." Thomas spat, looking at her outfit. It was only a pair of jean shorts and a black v-neck shirt, one of my favorite outfits on her. She knew that, but I would never let her know it was because I could see a lot of her cleavage.

"Don't call her a whore." I growled. He chuckled and ran the blade lightly over my neck, creating more nicks and cuts.

"You're awfully bold for a man with a knife to his throat." Thomas said, moving the knife over my collarbone, leaving a long cut on it. I cried out from the burning pain, making Addison lurch forward to help. Thomas shook his head and held the knife right over my heart, which I was surprised wasn't beating out of my chest.

"One more move and he dies." Thomas said, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Henry!" Regina shouted from the door as all of my parents ran out, drawing their respective weapons.

"Tsk tsk, I didn't want to do this." Thomas said with a bored sigh, flicking his free wrist and freezing all of my parents in place with a flash of magic.

"Thomas, please stop." Addison begged. Thomas chuckled and made another long cut over my chest. I screamed in pain and clutched the side of my car to stop myself from collapsing.

"Why? I quite like using him for my plaything, but then again, I won't need him as a plaything once I have you anyways." Thomas said, cutting down my bicep.

"Because you're totally going to cut up the future queen, that's really fucking smart." Addison sneered, her words dripping with sarcasm.

"So informal for the queen, the realm has changed you for the worse my dear." He retorted, moving the knife over my heart. "I think a few days back in the palace will be good for you, don't you think?"

"I will never go with you." Addison said stubbornly. Thomas shrugged and made another slash on my chest right underneath the first one. My knees buckled up from underneath me and I crumpled to the ground in pain. Thomas delivered a sharp kick to my ribs and I screamed as the crunched under his foot.

"Stop please!" Addison begged, running a hand through her hair in panic. "Please, I'll do anything please just don't hurt him anymore!"

"No!" I shouted, but there was no point, there was no undoing what she had done. Thomas back away, giving me one last kick to the side of the head. My vision went blurry as he walked to her, grabbing her arm roughly.

"Come on dear, we have our wedding to get ready for." Thomas said, his voice sickeningly sweet as he kissed her cheek. She hid the cringe and looked down at me with sad eyes. A portal opened up behind them, and I struggled to get up as he pulled her towards it. I lunged for Addison, only to have Thomas pull them back into the portal, my worst nightmare creating itself in broad daylight.

I landed on the asphalt, by body on fire with scrapes and cuts. Those didn't matter though, she was gone. Addison was taken away from me, when I said I would do anything to keep her safe. I had failed.

"Addison!" I sobbed, hitting the hard ground as hard as I can as my heart slowly started crumbling.

**End.**

**Sequel will be up soon. **


End file.
